


A fleur de toi

by Kitsu34



Series: Iéranissia [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Post-Hades War, Resurrection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu34/pseuds/Kitsu34
Summary: Hier, Camus et Milo se sont éperdument aimés. Aujourd'hui, ils sont séparés et vivent chacun avec un autre. Et pourtant, un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé... Que leur réservera donc demain ? Parviendront-ils à se retrouver ?Quatrième partie de Iéranissia, l'île du Sanctuaire.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Series: Iéranissia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772350
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Titre et chanson de Vitaa et Slimane mais je trouve qu'il « colle » à ce que je veux faire

Il poussa doucement les persiennes qui laissaient déjà deviner les premiers rayons du soleil. La mer était calme en contrebas. Et les gens dormaient encore profondément. Les bruits de la vie n'avaient pas encore chassé le calme sacré de la nuit. C'était cette heure magique où les premières lueurs du jour teintent doucement l'obscurité de rose et d'orange.

Il soupira en s'accoudant à la rambarde de la terrasse. Le magnifique regard de méditerranée se perdit sur l'eau sombre qui miroitait, renvoyant les légers éclats de la lumière neuve qui montait. Il avait mal dormi, encore. Il ne dormait plus, depuis… Avec lassitude, il se massa la nuque et resta perdu dans la contemplation de la nature sublime et apaisante. La mer… Elle arrivait encore à l'atteindre et le soulager…

Comme lui.

Il se retourna et sourit légèrement en apercevant la masse de cheveux blonds, d'une couleur pourtant si différente des siens, épandus sur l'oreiller, semblant sortir de dessous la couette. Kanon était frileux et lorsqu'il laissait la fenêtre ainsi ouverte durant la nuit, il disparaissait sous les draps au petit matin. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à laisser cette fichue fenêtre ouverte, malgré le froid automnal de plus en plus vif… Il frissonna. Il avait froid lui aussi pourtant… Intensément froid. Viscéralement. Et malgré tout, soir après soir, il ouvrait la fenêtre, avant de se coucher et de s'absorber dans son univers intérieur… Comme s'il avait besoin de ce froid mordant...

Son regard se perdit à nouveau sur l'étendue d'eau qui flamboyait à présent de couleurs vives, presque irréelles. Le kaléidoscope qui teintait ainsi l'eau et le ciel annonçait l'arrivée du soleil et une journée sans doute magnifique.

Un nouveau soupir s'éleva dans l'air matinal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à continuer ? Il avait pourtant tout… Les yeux turquoises poursuivirent leur contemplation, passant de la mer à la côte, découpée et abrupte, plongeant droit dans la mer en petites criques sauvages et bordée de villes et de villages colorés, accrochés aux rochers. Le lieu où il vivait à présent était beau à couper le souffle, vivant et joyeux. Les gens étaient haut en couleurs, parlaient fort, riaient, faisaient la fête, appréciaient la vie. Tout ce qu'il aimait… Et pourtant, il n'y arrivait plus...

Un bruit de draps froissés, puis de pas nus, légers, qu'il avait appris à reconnaître. Des bras bronzés, qui malgré leur puissance, l'enlaçaient toujours avec douceur. Le corps ferme et chaud qu'il adorait sentir contre le sien. Et cette odeur de sel qui n'était qu'à lui. Il se laissa aller contre la large poitrine, tandis qu'une bouche taquine venait effleurer les petites boucles au-dessous de son oreille droite.

« Bonjour, Milo. Ça fait longtemps que t'es debout à te les geler ? J'comprends vraiment pas pourquoi t'aimes tant te lever à l'aube, tous les jours, alors qu'on est si bien au pieu... »

La voix suave, murmurée tout contre son oreille, le fit doucement tressaillir. Les mains de Kanon parcouraient déjà son corps, écartant les légers vêtements qu'il avait enfilés à la hâte dans le froid matinal. La chaleur du corps soudé au sien semblait contagieuse, car il se sentait doucement ravivé, comme rappelé dans le monde des vivants, de la lumière, de la vie. Il se retourna et embrassa désespérément l'homme qui le déshabillait avec un savoir-faire certain.

Un rire grave, chaud, fit s'accélérer son pouls, tandis que Kanon plongeait dans son cou.

« Ah voilà. J'aime mieux ça. T'avais l'air… ailleurs, à l'instant. Et après la nuit qu'on vient de passer, mon ego réclame que tu ne sois qu'avec moi, dans tous les sens du terme. »

Milo ferma les yeux sur un sourire. Kanon était là. Sa vie était pleine. Un cadre idéal, un homme étourdissant qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait, des amis, du plaisir et plus aucun souci lié au Sanctuaire. Les bras de Kanon le ceinturèrent et il se laissa doucement soulever de terre, nouant immédiatement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Oui, sa vie était fabuleuse. Kanon le jeta sur le lit et s'abattit sur lui pour l'embrasser profondément, lui coupant délicieusement le souffle.

Fabuleuse, vraiment…

Alors pourquoi ses yeux se tournaient-ils toujours vers cette fenêtre et l'air froid qu'elle apportait jusqu'à lui ?

_Les jours passent mais ça ne compte pas, j'ai tant de mal à vivre_   
_Ivre, de ce parfum si différent du tien_   
_Pire, j'ai compté chaque minute qui me retient à [lui]_   
_Comme si j'étais mon propre prisonnier_

L'aurore aux doigts de rose annonçait à peine le renouveau du jour. Les temples émergeaient doucement des ténèbres, se détachant légèrement sur le violet teinté de rose et d'or du ciel. Et au loin, beaucoup plus loin, par-delà Rodorio et les contreforts escarpés qui encerclaient le Sanctuaire, la mer encore obscure s'ensanglantait lentement.

Il avait toujours aimé cette heure en suspens entre le monde de l'activité et du bruit et celui du secret et des rêves. Des rêves… Il soupira. Il ne rêvait plus depuis longtemps à présent. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il dorme… Et il n'y parvenait plus. Plus du tout. La nuit, depuis longtemps, était devenue source d'angoisses, de tourments, de cauchemars. Il l'avait tellement haïe, qu'elle lui rendait sa haine, lui volant la douceur du repos… Alors des rêves, comment en aurait-il faits la nuit, à présent ?

La radiance blanche du pâle soleil d'automne montait doucement. Impitoyablement. Le Sanctuaire renaissait, éclatant, comme chaque matin. Et au loin, la méditerranée retrouvait sa couleur si particulière à mi-chemin entre le vert et le bleu, si lumineuse, parsemée des éclats dorés du soleil.

Ses couleurs à lui…

Un nouveau soupir trembla dans l'air matinal. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il fallait qu'il cesse. C'était fini et depuis longtemps. Il était parti et il ne reviendrait pas. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Alors pourquoi habitait-il sans cesse ses pensées, ses nuits, ses cauchemars ? C'était mieux, oui…

Une énergie chaleureuse et puissante, comme le cours d'un fleuve que rien n'arrête, vint doucement l'étreindre. Il se retourna vers l'entrée du troisième temple. Adossé à une colonne, Saga le regardait intensément, de ce regard profond et douloureux qu'il n'aimait pas lui voir. Il se leva et le rejoignit. Aussitôt, le Gémeaux l'enlaça et le serra contre lui, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées et son besoin d'affection. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles tandis qu'il lui rendait son étreinte. Évidemment qu'il avait deviné, puisque Saga devinait toujours tout le concernant, depuis leur enfance.

Il restèrent un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la mélancolie et la douleur qui l'avaient parcouru s'apaisent. Saga avait toujours eu cet effet là sur lui.

Tout l'opposé de Milo.

Vive et blanche, la souffrance le surprit. Il n'aurait pas dû baisser sa garde. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser sans cesse à lui ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le ramenait-il toujours à lui ainsi ? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas depuis tout ce temps ?

Une main chaude et tendre lui releva le menton et il croisa des yeux d'océans, profonds, attentifs. Un élan d'amour le poussa vers cet homme qui avait toujours été là pour lui, qui l'aimait tant. Cet homme fiable et rassurant. Passant ses bras autour de son cou, il l'embrassa longuement. Lui aussi, il l'aimait. Saga était ses racines, ses fondations. Il avait besoin de lui et il avait toujours répondu présent.

Surtout cette nuit-là. Quand tout s'était brisé et qu'il avait hurlé son désespoir, sa souffrance. Cette nuit où il avait cru mourir... Et depuis, Saga était son horizon et il en était heureux. Il avait de la chance, vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Alors pourquoi son regard se perdait-il sur la méditerranée aux éclats d'or ? Pourquoi voyait-il tout le jour, toute la nuit son visage à _lui_ ?

_Ça fait bientôt un an qu'il m'a sauvé de toi_   
_Souvent, je me demande où j'en serais pour toi_   
_Souvent, je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, qui tu aimes_   
_Sors de mes pensées!_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre de Vitaa et Slimane mais je trouve qu'il « colle » à ce que je veux faire

« Chevalier du Verseau, le Grand Pope vous demande à la bibliothèque. »

Camus se retourna et plissa les yeux sous l'agression solaire. Le marbre, à la lumière, devenait un prisme renvoyant l'éclat blanc décuplé. Malgré son habitude des lieux immaculés dont les différentes surfaces capturent et renvoient la luminosité pour mieux aveugler le voyageur, il ne parvenait pas à apprivoiser la radiance du Sanctuaire. Ce lieu minéral, écrasé de soleil et de chaleur, l'avait toujours blessé. S'y ferait-il un jour ? songea-t-il en prenant le chemin des douze maisons.

Il gravit les milliers de marches menant au palais popal, passant successivement les temples, les uns après les autres en saluant leurs occupants. Il n'eut pas le sentiment de pénétrer chez lui en traversant la troisième maison, qu'il habitait pourtant avec Saga depuis près d'un an. Mais il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui non plus dans son propre temple, à vrai dire. En fait, le seul lieu où il avait vraiment eu le sentiment d'un foyer était loin, si loin, à la fois dans l'espace et le temps… Il n'était plus retourné à l'isba depuis des années. Et il n'y retournerait plus jamais. D'ailleurs, la neige et la glace l'avaient sans doute ensevelie et détruite depuis longtemps.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Était-ce la chaleur ou bien les souvenirs qui lui hachaient ainsi le cœur ? Il secoua la tête, comme pour dire non, rejeta ses longs cheveux de feu en arrière et s'épongea le front. Alors, seulement, il prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Devant le huitième temple. A quelques marches de la porte d'entrée.

Malgré la chaleur, le soleil, la marche et la sueur, il frissonna.

Il ne s'y était plus attardé depuis cette nuit-là, se contentant de passer au plus vite quand son devoir l'appelait au palais.

La main blanche et racée du chevalier d'or du Verseau sembla hésita l'espace d'une seconde puis poussa la lourde porte qui s'ouvrit sans bruit sur sa solitude.

Le cœur de Camus se serra invinciblement tandis que les souvenirs mal enfouis s'échappaient du recoin où ils attendaient leur heure. Ce temple si vivant, bruyant et désordonné, où il n'y avait pas moyen de s'isoler tranquillement pour lire, ni de retrouver un objet que l'on cherchait, était désespérément vide… Ce lieu chaleureux qui accueillait à bras ouverts les trop nombreux amis du chevalier du Scorpion, à l'intérieur duquel on était toujours sûr de trouver une bonne bière ou un café, un sourire, une oreille attentive, était complètement nu…

Il ne restait rien. Rien de leur vie commune. Rien de leurs habitudes, de leurs tendres disputes d'amants, rien de leurs nuits d'amour... Il ne restait rien d'eux.

Rien de lui.

Dans la maison de pierres vide, froide et impersonnelle, qui semblait renvoyer trop fort les bruits les plus ténus, Camus manqua soudain d'air et s'adossa à une colonne.

Ses yeux de grenat rencontrèrent alors le trou, béant, dans le mur du fond. Et Camus frissonna à nouveau. La bouche de pierre lui criait sa violence et sa colère et le replongeait dans l'enfer de cette nuit-là. Cette nuit-là…

Cette nuit terrible, au cours de laquelle son esprit s'était rompu d'avoir trop tu sa tristesse, sa détresse, sa fureur.

Cette nuit affreuse où il s'était jeté contre Milo pour le meurtrir, le blesser autant que lui le blessait quand il sortait sans lui, s'amusait sans lui, se laissait aimer, toucher par d'autres que lui.

Cette nuit poignante où ils s'étaient battus, sans un mot quasiment, mais avec violence rentrée, avec désespoir, comme s'ils avaient perdu la faculté de se parler.

La jalousie atroce, si douloureuse qu'aujourd'hui encore il avait envie de crier sa souffrance, l'avait entièrement possédé cette nuit-là.

Et il avait chassé Milo de sa vie. Il l'avait perdu, cette nuit-là.

Ses yeux sombres miroitèrent devant le mur éventré et ses lèvres pâles se mirent à trembler. Il glissa en silence le long de la colonne jusqu'à s'asseoir à son pied, se recroquevillant sur sa douleur, sans un bruit. Sa tête s'inclina dans ses bras posés sur ses genoux. L'incendie de ses cheveux le coupa du monde. Il se mura dans sa peine, hors du lieu, hors du temps, hors de de lui-même.

_J'ai changé d'adresse, de numéro, même si_   
_J'ai balancé tes lettres et tes défauts, même si_   
_J'ai fait semblant d'avoir trouvé la force_   
_Je garde au plus profond de moi_   
_Tout c'que tu m'as aimé_

« Vas-y répète un peu ce que tu viens de murmurer pour voir, connard !

\- Arrête Kanon, laisse-le ! Laisse-le tranquille ! Allez, s'il te plaît, laisse tomber. J'aime pas quand tu me fais une scène de jalousie ! Ça me rappelle... Tu sais quoi... »

Kanon pinça les lèvres et envoya un geste grossier de la main à l'autre, qui semblait bien heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte et se hâtait de décamper. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait celui-là ! Qu'il pouvait tranquillement faire des avances à son mec, sous son nez ? Ah non, alors ! C'était fini le temps où il rongeait son frein et taisait ses sentiments parce que l'homme qu'il aimait en aimait un autre ! A présent, Milo était sien !

Sien depuis cette nuit-là, où l'explosion de cosmos au huitième temple les avait jetés du lit, Saga et lui, et les avait précipités vers la source de la guerre impitoyable qui se livrait là bas.

Et il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand ils les avait vus, engagés dans un corps à corps sans merci, sans répit, sans mot. Un corps à corps fait pour détruire, pour déchirer. Et en avisant le visage de son frère, il avait su que lui non plus n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Alors il avait plongé dans la mêlée et attrapé Milo, en même temps que Saga saisissait Camus. Ils avaient lutté longtemps tous les deux, pour réussir à les immobiliser sans les blesser et sans recevoir non plus de coups trop dangereux. Milo et Camus se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Finalement, ils avaient réussi. Saga avait ceinturé Camus, bloquant complètement ses bras et l'empêchant de poursuivre la lutte et lui avait plaqué Milo contre un mur, l'immobilisant de tout son corps pour le maîtriser.

Et les mots, les premiers et seuls mots de l'affrontement, avaient claqué dans le silence de l'après combat, au milieu des respirations hachées qui tentaient de reprendre un cours normal.

« Ça suffit maintenant. Je ne peux plus. Je ne veux plus. J'en ai assez. Je ne veux plus te voir, Milo. Nous ne nous faisons que du mal. J'en ai assez, je veux que tu sortes de ma vie. »

Et soudain Milo avait cessé de lutter. Son visage, à quelque centimètres du sien, avait perdu toute couleur et sa bouche s'était ouverte comme pour crier, tandis que sa main se levait, suppliante, vers Camus. Mais il était resté silencieux et avait suspendu le geste de supplication esquissé. Il avait fermé ses yeux trop fixes, qui ne cillaient plus, et son corps avait soudain pesé plus lourd dans ses bras.

Et la colère l'avait saisi aux cheveux, violente, blanche, meurtrière. Il avait déposé Milo doucement au sol et s'était retourné contre celui qui foulait aux pieds le cœur de l'homme que lui ne pouvait aimer qu'à distance. Son énergie s'était précipitée contre Camus sans qu'il la retienne, comme un torrent en crue qui emporte dans sa furie toutes les digues sur son passage. Il voulait faire mal à la mesure de la détresse ressentie par Milo et de sa souffrance à lui !

Mais Saga s'était interposé. Et c'était contre son propre frère qu'il s'était à son tour battu avec rage. Et c'était à lui qu'il avait hurlé sa douleur. C'était contre Saga qu'il avait lancé injures et imprécations, avant de quitter le temple, Milo anéanti dans les bras.

Ils avaient quitté le Sanctuaire. Après tout, il n'était pas chez lui là-bas, ni même le bienvenu. C'était pour Milo qu'il était resté dans ce lieu hostile, qu'il détestait. Mais ce lieu cruel ne l'abîmerait pas, il le protégerait ! Et il avait emmené son amour dans un lieu magique, qu'un ancien ami lui avait fait découvrir, dans une autre vie. La côte italienne, almafitaine, au sud de Sorrente. Un écrin de beauté, à la mesure de celle du chevalier du Scorpion.

Dans cet endroit de rêve, son amour se reconstruisait doucement à ses côtés. Bientôt il arriverait à chasser de ses yeux clairs le sombre fantôme de l'amant disparu et il parviendrait à fermer cette foutue fenêtre ! Foi de Kanon !

Son poing se crispa violemment et un ouragan se leva dans les yeux d'océan alors qu'ils étaient priés de sortir du bar où avait eu lieu l'altercation. Milo regarda bien en face le patron qui les mettait dehors et attira Kanon à lui, lançant un sourire de défi à la salle entière.

« Arrête, calme-toi Kanon. Tu es le seul. Le seul. »

Et plaquant son corps contre le sien, l'enlaçant étroitement, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans se soucier des regards choqués, circonspects ou envieux qui se posaient sur eux.

La colère de Kanon s'envola. Et avec un sourire carnassier, il claqua de la main les fesses de Milo et ils sortirent en éclatant de rire.

Alors qu'ils se perdaient dans le dédale de petites rues serpentines, aux portails et aux fenêtres de couleurs vives, décorés de fleurs multicolores, Milo se sentit presque heureux. Presque capable de reprendre le chemin de sa vie, sans lui.

Presque...

_J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre_   
_Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes_   
_J'essaye mais rien n'y fait, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas_   
_Je n'y arrive pas_   
_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi!_


	3. Chapter 3

Titre de Vitaa et Slimane mais je trouve qu'il « colle » à ce que je veux faire

_La nuit avance vers son cœur et noie le Sanctuaire meurtri dans ses ténèbres et son silence. C'est l'heure où même les animaux de l'obscurité regagnent leur terrier en prévision du jour qui se lèvera bientôt. Aucun bruit ne trouble la quiétude revenue au prix d'un trop lourd épanchement de sang doré ._

_Soudain le hurlement déchire l'air. Il s'élance comme un jaillissement, comme un éclair qui rejoindrait le ciel. Puis une plainte lancinante lui succède. Un son affreux, à la limite de l'humain. Un son de désespoir, de chute sans fin vers la folie. Le terrible cri de souffrance d'un cosmos blessé à mort, dans ce qu'il a de plus cher._

_Ce son déchirant et douloureux, comme s'il arrache la vie du corps dont il s'échappe, monte d'un temple, sur le chemin sacré qui mène au point culminant du Sanctuaire. Il émane de ce chemin millénaire ponctué de demeures de pierre, déchirées pour la plupart par des combats sanglants et fratricides qui ont résonné tout le jour. Il vient du huitième temple._

_Aussi longtemps que les combats ont duré, aussi longtemps que la lutte a vu progresser la lumière divine, jusqu'à la restauration de la déesse sur le trône qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter, Milo a tu sa peine immense. Une peine sans mesure, sans fond, comme le tonneau des Danaïdes, qui l'avale petit à petit à présent et l'entraîne vers sa fin. Mais au cœur de cette nuit épuisée, après le fracas du jour, il laisse éclater sa souffrance. Il crie son amour abattu, son cœur détruit, son futur disparu. Il n'a plus d'horizon à présent. Son existence est finie, n'a plus de sens. Il le sait. Silence, secret et renoncement seront son lot, désormais._

_Chaque jour, il devra se taire. Il est le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, un guerrier, un élu, l'un des douze. Il n'y a pas de place sous le casque d'or pour l'homme. Il n'est que le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion. Il n'existe pas, il n'existe plus. Il n'aura pas le droit, au milieu du deuil de tant de valeureux frères d'armes, de n'en pleurer qu'un. Et pour les innombrables jours qui se succéderont, son chagrin ne pourra plus exister parmi l'allégresse du retour de leur déesse. Une nouvelle ère, riche de promesses et de gloire s'ouvrira. Et lui se consumera doucement, condamné au silence, à ce silence affreux de l'amour inavoué et du deuil inexprimé, qui ronge et détruit l'âme plus sûrement que les larmes._

_Il le sait depuis longtemps déjà, que ce silence et ce secret l'emporteront. Au fond, il l'a su dès le début, dès qu'il l'a vu sur le débarcadère du port du Sanctuaire. Il a cru voir un ange. Il n'a juste pas réalisé que l'être qui conduit à la mort est aussi un ange... Il a accepté l'amour caché, l'amour scellé sous le joug cruel de cette loi millénaire qui leur interdisait de s'aimer. Il a accepté car à vrai dire, il n'avait plus le choix. Il l'aimait déjà. Mais Camus était là, près de lui, et c'était presque doux, presque comme s'ils partageaient un secret rien qu'à eux. Ne rien dire, ne pas savoir mais le garder à ses côtés. C'était son vœu. L'aimer en silence, au fond de lui, à l'abri de tout regard, même du sien. A cela, il était prêt, pour pouvoir partager sa vie. C'est pour cela qu'il ne lui a jamais rien dit..._

_Et cette nuit, dans l'immobilité et la solitude de son temple, il hurle son désespoir, sa souffrance… Il n'y arrivera pas… Il ne pourra plus continuer. Contempler tout ce chemin à poursuivre chaque jour en sachant qu'il n'est plus… Il a le vertige. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi continuer à vivre puisqu'il n'est plus ? Que lui reste-t-il ? Aiolia ? Athéna ? Le Sanctuaire ? La Justice ? Il ne sait plus… Il a mal, tellement mal… Il ne veut plus souffrir ainsi, à voler en éclats… Cela doit cesser. Il ne peut plus._

_Dans son esprit, les images tourbillonnent et se heurtent violemment. Son âme se désagrège lentement. Il perd pied… Le onzième temple. La lumière blanche. Le sentiment douloureux d'irréalité, d'avoir quitté cette dimension et d'errer quelque part dans l'entre-mondes. Et les silhouettes opalescentes, à terre. L'abîme qui s'ouvre en lui et l'aspire brutalement. Ses yeux fixes d'effroi devant leurs deux corps, le maître et le disciple, scintillants de gel face à face… La vision ne le quitte plus. Camus est beau, si beau dans tout ce blanc. C'est si terrible et douloureux de le voir beau comme cela dans cette luminescence magnifique qui le lui a arraché. Comment cette mort qui lui éteint le coeur et l'âme, qui l'a vidé de toute substance peut-elle être si belle ?_

_Il n'aurait pas dû le toucher, mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Après la sidération, il a fallu qu'il s'en assure, qu'il éprouve dans sa chair la réalité de sa mort. C'était un mauvais rêve n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné… Pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il s'est avancé vers lui, recouvert de cette blancheur brillante, incrédule, terrifié, le coeur au bord des yeux prêt à se vider, hors de lui-même._

_Il n'aurait pas dû le toucher, car depuis ce moment le froid le gagne, le dévore et l'emporte. Bientôt il sera froid comme lui, blanc comme lui. Mort comme lui. Il reste seul au bord de la route, Camus l'a abandonné…_

_Il hurle, et hurle encore ! Les jours se succèdent. Il hurle toujours. Si seulement sa vie pouvait finir dans ce cri, l'emporter là-bas, dans cet autre monde où Camus se trouve. Il brûle son cosmos, son énergie vitale, comme une bougie qui se consume toujours plus rapidement sous le vent. Ce ne sera plus long, à présent. Ses forces l'abandonnent, les objets se déforment, les couleurs s'affadissent. Bientôt, il sera froid, bientôt Camus sera là. Bientôt…_

_La porte de sa chambre vole en éclats. Ses yeux ont du mal à voir. Son coeur se serre invinciblement… Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Il ne veut plus !_

_Aiolia._

_Aiolia est venu…_

_Malheureusement._

oOoOo

« Oh, Milo ! T'es avec moi, là ?

\- Hein ? Oui, oui, je t'écoute, Kanon !

\- Alors ? Rouge ou bleu ?

\- Pour toi, bleu, sans aucune hésitation ! Cette couleur fait tellement bien ressortir tes yeux ! J'adore quand tu portes du bleu, ça te rend tellement sexy que j'ai envie de toi !

\- Ah en effet, pas d'hésitation ! Et pour toi non plus d'ailleurs. Cette chemise-là, absolument. Avec ton pantalon moulant qui te fait un cul terrible ! Tu seras le plus beau, comme d'habitude, et tout le monde m'enviera ! Allez dépêchons nous, on va être en retard à la fête et vu ta tête à l'instant, tu as bien besoin de sortir et de t'étourdir un peu. Il vaut mieux pas que tu restes seul avec toi-même pour le moment... »

D'un geste vif, en riant, Kanon lui lança les vêtements qu'il esquiva avant de les saisir sans qu'ils touchent terre. Milo secoua la tête et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme quelqu'un qui a trop dormi et revient difficilement à la réalité.

C'était vrai. Il n'était plus au Sanctuaire et les années avaient passé depuis cette époque terrible. Beaucoup de choses, trop de choses étaient arrivées. Camus était revenu à la vie. Ils s'étaient avoué leur amour, l'avaient exprimé en pleine lumière. Et leur amour était mort. Comme si la lumière l'avait tué, cet amour qui avait résisté durant tant de temps dans le silence et l'obscurité.

Il s'assombrit. Il ne voulait plus penser à cette période sombre. Il ne voulait plus être hanté par le fantôme de cet amour fou et désespéré qui l'avait rendu si malheureux. Il avait besoin de plaisir, de joie, de légèreté. Il avait besoin de vivre.

Il frissonna. Il avait froid. Le tissu glissait sur sa peau et tomba à terre. Étonné, il baissa les yeux sur son corps. Mais… Mais Kanon l'avait entièrement déshabillé ! Quand avait-il réussi cela ? Milo sentit la chaleur le gagner et se répandre en lui. Les mains de Kanon remontaient à présent le long de ses hanches et sa bouche redessinait son épaule gauche de baisers légers. Il ferma les yeux de bonheur et de soulagement, avant de se retourner et d'étreindre et embrasser à son tour ce diable d'homme qui parvenait toujours à ses fins. Kanon sentait toujours sa détresse, ces moments où il se perdait en lui-même, dans ses souvenirs. Et il savait toujours le détourner de ses cauchemars et l'entraîner avec lui dans la lumière. Il était toujours là, attentif à ne jamais le laisser seul. Il était parfait, décidément.

_J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre_   
_Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes_   
_Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait, je capitule_   
_Je ne peux pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

_« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? C'est dommage ! Ça leur ferait plaisir, tu sais. Et je serais content de partager ça avec toi.»_

_La voix de Milo semblait normale, naturelle. Pour un peu, Camus aurait presque pensé qu'il tentait vraiment de le convaincre. Presque. Mais il savait bien ce que cette voix innocente en apparence cachait. Il avait vu le regard de l'autre, le sourire de Milo. Un sourire engageant, qu'il lui réservait d'habitude. Et il avait compris._

_En fait, cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose. Oh, rien de bien définitif, juste une impression vague que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Une intuition que Milo lui dissimulait une partie de sa vie._

_« Tu es sûr, vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas venir juste un peu ? Ça me ferait plaisir, tu sais, même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de soirée avec la musique à fond et l'alcool qui coule en abondance. »_

_Voilà. Il lui avançait lui-même l'excuse parfaite pour refuser de descendre au huitième temple. Il le savait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Milo avait quelqu'un à lui cacher ! Mais cette fois, il aurait enfin la preuve qu'il attendait._

_« Non, je ne vais pas venir. Je te remercie de l'invitation, mais comme tu viens de l'évoquer, ce genre de soirée ne m'emballe pas particulièrement. Et puis j'aimerais me coucher tôt, l'entraînement m'a fatigué._

_\- Comme tu voudras. J'essaierai de ne pas te réveiller et de ne pas rentrer trop tôt demain matin. »_

_Milo avait presque l'air déçu. Il avait toujours joué à merveille la comédie depuis leur enfance. Mais lui n'était pas mauvais non plus, quand il s'agissait de se glisser en silence, d'exhumer les secrets ou d'obtenir des aveux ou des preuves. Apparemment, le chevalier du Scorpion ne se méfiait pas suffisamment…_

_C'était aussi l'une de ses forces, déjouer la méfiance de ses cibles par son apparence. A ce titre, sa froideur comme sa beauté étaient des armes redoutables dans ses mains expertes. Et Milo allait le découvrir, à ses dépens._

_Les yeux de grenat s'enflammèrent en regardant la silhouette harmonieuse et la chevelure lumineuse disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le regard incandescent sembla transpercer les murs et les colonnes du temple pour pourchasser Milo dans sa descente vers sa demeure._

_La main blanche et racée de Camus se ferma d'un seul coup sur le livre qu'elle tenait et le papier se déchira avec un bruit sec. Le chevalier du Verseau ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard était redevenu insondable. Camus avait repris le contrôle de son être. Il reprit sa lecture et surveilla l'heure à la pendule accroché au mur : il lui fallait attendre que la soirée soit bien engagée..._

_Il était sûr que ce moment arriverait un jour. Milo avait toujours beaucoup trop plu aux autres. Son charme si puissant dès l'enfance, qu'il passait avec grâce toutes les punitions, s'était considérablement développé depuis leur résurrection. Il lui suffisait d'apparaître et de sourire et tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, glissaient sur lui, comme des limaces sur une rose magnifique, et le suivaient avec envie jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Et Camus n'en pouvait plus de ces regards désireux, voraces, pleins de convoitise._

_Tant qu'il n'avait été sûr de rien quant aux sentiments du chevalier du Scorpion, il s'était tu et avait supporté en silence la séduction de Milo, les plaisanteries grivoises mi rieuses mi sérieuses d'Aphrodite et les regards d'Aiolia et de tant d'autres. Il avait caché sa jalousie. Après tout, Milo n'y pouvait rien s'il traînait les cœurs après lui. Et d'ailleurs il ne lui appartenait pas, il était libre._

_Mais depuis son retour à la vie et sa confrontation avec Aiolia, Camus sentait cette jalousie brûlante lui échapper. Il se contrôlait de plus en plus difficilement, à mesure que Milo semblait lui échapper._

_Et puis, il y avait Kanon._

_Le regard sombre s'anima à nouveau de courants rougeoyants, comme des coulées de lave en fusion sur les pentes d'un volcan._

_Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait reconnu le signal de danger qui l'aidait souvent à y voir clair dans ses missions périlleuses et à éviter les pièges. Kanon était dangereux. Beaucoup plus dangereux que tous les autres auxquels Milo ne répondait finalement pas. Mais avec Kanon, il avait des liens. C'était Milo qui l'avait adoubé et reconnu comme un chevalier. Et c'était à lui qu'il avait adressé ce sourire trop consentant à son goût._

_Oui, songea-t-il en refermant le livre déchiré d'un coup sec, Kanon était dangereux. Car le Gémeaux en second éprouvait des sentiments pour Milo, ça, Camus en était absolument certain. Il avait vu son regard, ce regard d'océan tourmenté, assombri de désir, qu'il posait sur le chevalier du Scorpion à son insu et qui le parcourait entièrement._

_Il se leva de son fauteuil avec rapidité et fluidité et se concentra un instant. Et soudain, il sembla que sa peau blanche comme de la nacre s'affadissait, que ses cheveux de feu se ternissaient et son cosmos s'éteignit. Alors à pas légers et silencieux, se dissimulant dans l'ombre, se glissant rapidement dans les recoins des temples, sans être vu ni même deviné, il se rendit jusqu'au huitième temple._

_Camus connaissait parfaitement les lieux et n'eut aucun mal à parvenir jusqu'au salon où se déroulait la fête. Les lumières étaient tamisées et on n'y voyait pas bien. C'était parfait, il n'aurait pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour passer inaperçu._

_Il parcourut l'assemblée du regard et eut la désagréable surprise de constater que tous les chevaliers d'or étaient venus, même Shaka et Shion. Il ne manquait que lui._

_Camus chercha Milo mais ne le vit pas. Par contre, il identifia Kanon, lui semblait-il, en discussion avec Aiolia et Mû, debout près d'une fenêtre. Mais quand les yeux d'océan le rencontrèrent et malgré ses efforts d'abstraction le fixèrent résolument d'un regard intense, il comprit que ce n'était pas Kanon qui le regardait. C'était Saga. Kanon n'était pas là. Et Milo non plus. Le signal de danger retentit très clairement dans son esprit. Il traversa la pièce jusqu'à l'ouverture qui donnait sur la terrasse adjacente au temple du Scorpion._

_Et c'est là qu'il les vit._

_Milo dans les bras de Kanon. Les magnifiques yeux de méditerranée grand ouverts de surprise tandis que le visage de Kanon se rapprochait. Le baiser profond. L'étreinte._

_Il se renfonça le plus qu'il put dans l'ombre et fermant les yeux pour domestiquer la lame de fond jalouse qui se levait en lui, il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles longs lui lacèrent les paumes. Alors qu'il luttait pour conserver son sang-froid et rester maître de lui dans la fureur qui commençait à emporter son être, le signal de danger sonna à nouveau en lui. Il rouvrit les yeux. Saga s'avançait droit vers lui. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres._

_Non ! Il devait lui échapper et regagner son temple sans avoir été démasqué par un autre que lui. Saga ne dirait rien contre lui, ne se mettrait pas en travers de son chemin, il en était sûr. Ils avaient un lien particulier depuis l'enfance._

_Disciplinant sa rage et se concentrant à nouveau sur ses qualités d'esquive, il réussit à sortir du huitième temple sans encombre et à regagner rapidement sa demeure._

_Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre Milo pour le confronter et le confondre. Il l'avait vu, cette fois! Il avait bien vu ! Pas un instant, Milo ne s'était débattu, avait cherché à s'échapper des bras de Kanon ! Et s'il avait semblé surpris, il ne s'était pas dérobé à son baiser ! Pire, il l'avait rendu !_

_Il le savait ! Il le savait ! Milo avait tout planifié, à commencer par son absence à lui, à cette fête ! S'il avait vraiment voulu qu'il vienne, il l'aurait convaincu ! Il réussissait toujours à lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait en temps habituel ! Oui, il avait convenu avec Kanon de se voir lors de cette fête, discrètement, sur la terrasse. Ni vu ni connu et pourtant au su et au vu de tous !_

_Il était bien calculateur et prudent finalement, dans son infidélité… Et il devait bien rire de lui à présent avec Kanon… D'ailleurs, si cela se trouvait, ils couchaient ensemble en ce moment même… Et peut-être que c'était ainsi depuis longtemps, sous son nez !_

_La fureur blanche tourbillonnait en lui, comme une puissante tempête de neige. Son esprit hurlait silencieusement sa douleur et revisitait ses souvenirs sous une lumière crue, différente et laide. Le visage aimé changeait dans ses pensées. Le regard de mer dont il avait si souvent admiré la couleur changeante et lumineuse, entre le vert et le bleu, devenait moqueur et cruel, se chargeait d'une lueur de luxure tandis qu'un sourire ironique se dessinait sur les lèvres pleines qu'il aimait tant embrasser. Des images lui venaient, d'une précision insoutenable. Milo dans les bras de Kanon. Le sourire consentant. Les yeux qui se ferment. Les bras qui se nouent autour du cou de Kanon tandis que Milo rend passionnément l'étreinte et le baiser. Il ne devinait que trop bien la suite !_

_Milo nu, couché sur le lit. Ses cheveux de lumière se répandant en volutes lascives sur l'oreiller tandis que Kanon le surplombe et vient se coucher sur lui. Les jambes de Milo qui s'écartent... La bouche de Kanon qui le parcourt… Les gémissements de plaisir des deux hommes…_

_Camus se boucha convulsivement les oreilles et secoua violemment la tête. Il ne voulait plus entendre ces bruits affreux. Un cri retentit. Était-ce lui qui avait crié ? Pourquoi ses mains étaient-elles humides ? Il passa machinalement le dos de sa main droite sur sa joue. Il pleurait ? Lui, il pleurait ? Il ne se rappelait même plus quand ce phénomène s'était produit pour la dernière fois…_

_Il eut un rire vide. Décidément, il n'y avait que Milo pour réussir à faire naître autant d'émotions en lui…_

_Milo… Un sourire de lumière, un charme rayonnant et une beauté d'été. Milo… Un premier baiser tremblant, émerveillé de sentir l'amour l'envahir. Milo… Le coeur qui bat à tout rompre, la gorge qui devient sèche et peine à laisser s'envoler trois mots._

_Milo… La souffrance, vive, aiguë et brûlante comme le fer qui marque la chair. Milo… La rage qui fait se jeter contre tout ce qui passe à portée, pour détruire et déchirer. Milo.. L'esprit qui hurle à la mort comme une bête blessée._

_Milo…_

_La porte qui s'ouvre. La silhouette harmonieuse, bien trop aguichante dans ses vêtements trop serrés, qui apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte… Le hurlement qui laboure son être et le jette en furie contre lui..._

oOoOo

« Camus ? Camus, tu m'écoutes ? Je te dérange ?

\- Non, pas du tout Saga. Tu ne me déranges jamais, voyons.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu avais l'air... ailleurs, à l'instant. Presque comme si je t'avais projeté dans une autre dimension…

\- C'était donc ça. Je me disais qu'il faisait un temps affreux aujourd'hui et que cela ne correspondait pas du tout à la réalité de la saison. Voilà l'explication. »

Camus adressa un sourire tendre à l'homme en face de lui qui le couvait d'un regard concerné. Saga se leva et vint le rejoindre au coin du feu, sur le canapé. Il l'attira à lui et s'avachit dans les coussins qui atténuaient l'assise austère. Camus se laissa faire et s'alanguit complaisamment sur la poitrine ferme de Saga. Puis il releva la tête. Saga le regardait toujours intensément. Ses grandes mains remontèrent de sa taille jusque dans son dos, déclenchant de légers frissons qui le parcoururent. Lentement le visage aux yeux d'océan se rapprocha et leur bouches se joignirent. D'abord tendre, le baiser se fit bientôt plus ardent. Les deux respirations se hachèrent et les mains se mirent en mouvement sur les corps. Bientôt les vêtements glissèrent à terre et des gémissements s'élevèrent dans l'atmosphère chaude et douillette de la pièce. Puis Saga attrapa un plaid et les recouvrit tous les deux. Camus se sentit glisser vers le sommeil, à l'abri des bras puissants, bien au chaud tandis que Saga lui caressait le dos du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

« Il y a de la place pour moi, là bas, dans ton autre dimension, tu crois ? »

Camus eut soudain du mal à respirer. Une vive douleur le parcourut et disparut. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça ! Il ne voulait pas répondre ! Pas maintenant ! Il était si bien… Alors il ferma hermétiquement les paupières et s'appliqua à donner à sa respiration un rythme lent et parfaitement régulier. En apparence, il dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve.

En apparence...

_Lui, lui, il a tenté de me consoler_   
_Même s'il n'a pas tes mots ni ton passé_   
_C'est vrai mais il n'a pas ton goût pour la fête_   
_Pour la nuit, pour les autres, pour tout ce que je hais_


	4. Chapter 4

Titre de Vitaa et Slimane mais je trouve qu'il « colle » à ce que je veux faire

Sa muette et silencieuse amie atteignait son zénith, baignant le Sanctuaire de sa lumière blanche. Tous les bruits s'étaient tus. Toutes les lumières de vie aussi. C'était le cœur de la nuit. L'instant redouté. Le moment douloureux de se retrouver seul au fond de soi, sur cette terre dévastée et stérile.

Un bref instant, il hésita à plonger dans le gouffre sans fin qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps. Qu'allait-il y trouver ? La souffrance, bien entendu, sa vieille épouse, et sa sœur la folie. Les regrets aussi. La honte et la culpabilité. Il savait. C'était son horizon depuis. Sa punition.

Mais cette nuit, en plus de son lot permanent, il savait aussi qu'il allait trouver quelque chose de plus, parmi toutes ses érinyes. La solitude écrasante, à nouveau. Le vide.

Il poussa un long soupir, comme une expiration. Il savait. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire celui qui ne voit pas. Camus était de plus en plus détaché. Il venait d'en avoir la preuve, la veille, lorsque le Verseau avait préféré feindre le sommeil plutôt que de lui répondre. Moment terrible où il avait vu en pleine lumière le rejet et la souffrance de celui qu'il aimait. Sous ses yeux, Camus s'étiolait et sombrait doucement, sans un bruit, dans l'anéantissement. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Malgré tous ses pouvoirs et ses capacités, qu'il savait hors-normes, il n'avait pas ce pouvoir-là. Seul Milo pouvait encore atteindre Camus et le ramener de ce monde où il s'échappait inexorablement.

La main, belle de puissance contenue, à la peau dorée par le soleil, eut un frémissement. Elle amorça un geste, comme pour saisir et retenir un être invisible, puis retomba sur la cuisse. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il touchait du doigt sa limite. Encore. Un rire retentit dans l'obscurité. Un rire sans joie, fêlé.

Athéna… Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'histoire se répète ? Brièvement, un visage le traversa. Un visage rieur et solaire, sous une masse de boucles brunes. Un visage aux yeux de jade profond capables d'atteindre sa réalité. Le seul qui avait jamais pu le deviner au milieu de tous ses détours. Le seul qu'il avait laissé faire aussi... Ce visage d'un temps disparu, qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé... Le découragement l'effleura. La voix suave et pernicieuse du renoncement murmura à son oreille. Il se leva pour ne pas l'entendre et fit quelque pas dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Sans comprendre où le menait sa marche, il se retrouva brusquement à l'entrée de la chambre.

Camus dormait, tourné vers le mur, plié en deux, presque recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme un chat. La position crispée du corps, les traits trop immobiles du visage, les couleurs tranchantes encore plus marquées à mesure que son teint déjà pâle s'éclaircissait encore : tout indiquait la souffrance du chevalier du Verseau. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son être volait en éclats et son esprit se terrait au fond de lui-même, de plus en plus profondément. En silence, sans heurts, dans la solitude la plus opaque, cette solitude qui ressemble au fond de l'océan, où ni le bruit ni la lumière ne peuvent plus parvenir…

Il savait. Il savait parfaitement. Ils avaient toujours été si proches sur ce point, Camus et lui. Bien plus proches, d'une certaine façon qu'avec son frère. Obtenir la maîtrise absolue de leurs émotions, garder leurs sentiments enfouis et opposer aux regards extérieurs une façade lisse et parfaite pour défendre leur intériorité tourmentée. Évoluer sous contrôle, toujours. Conserver le silence, surtout, pour tout ce qui constituait leur être intime. Et ne jamais laisser quoi que ce soit, ou qui que ce soit, pénétrer leur profondeur secrète.

Il rejeta une mèche de cheveux blonds en arrière d'un geste las et parcourut Camus d'un regard fatigué. Un fantôme passa doucement sur le Verseau en suspens, abandonné au sommeil pour ne plus rien ressentir. Un fantôme aux boucles blondes et aux couleurs d'été.

Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement, puis se refermèrent, comme si elles se repliaient sous une douleur fugitive. Il s'assit sur le lit, la respiration soudain hachée, et caressa doucement la chevelure de flammes répandue en mèches violentes sur l'oreiller.

Une nouvelle expiration s'éleva dans le calme de la nuit et il se courba sur lui-même, serrant les bras autour de lui comme pour se mettre à l'abri. Il resta ainsi un instant, à l'écoute de ses voix intérieures, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard d'océan affichait une résolution nouvelle.

Lui ne pouvait rien pour aider Camus, et pour lui-même il y avait longtemps, bien longtemps que c'était trop tard. Un sourire brisé apparut sur ses lèvres. Non, c'était faux... Il pouvait faire quelque chose pour Camus. Il devait le faire...

Le laisser partir.

Un froissement de draps le prévint : Camus allait bientôt sortir du sommeil. Il regarda presque étonné apparaître le premier frisson du jour à la lisière de la nuit. C'était fini. L'instant douloureux s'échappait et le masque retombait. Avec rapidité, sans un bruit, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se coula dans le lit, aux côtés de Camus. Et soudain son visage s'apaisa et s'épura comme s'il dormait profondément. Sa respiration se lénifia et son corps s'abandonna complètement.

Après un instant, il sentit le regard sombre courir sur lui et Camus se lever. Il savait où il allait. Comme chaque matin depuis bientôt un an, il se levait avec l'aube et s'absorbait dans la contemplation du lever du soleil. Comme un rituel important, un besoin de retrouver la lumière, la mer et l'été qui lui faisaient si cruellement défaut à présent. Et dans ce moment de communion, Camus voulait être seul.

Alors il ne se leva pas tout de suite, pour lui laisser cet instant nécessaire de discussion avec lui-même. Et lorsqu'il le fit, il ne le rejoignit pas sur la terrasse du temple des Gémeaux, mais s'affaira pour éviter de trop penser. Il n'était plus temps à présent, la décision était prise. Quand Camus le retrouva dans la cuisine, il était déjà habillé et buvait son premier café de la journée.

« Bonjour Camus. Je me dépêche car je dois m'absenter aujourd'hui. Un truc urgent que j'avais mis de côté et qui ne peut plus attendre. Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je rentrerai certainement tard. Je ferai attention de ne pas te réveiller si tu dors.

\- Très bien. Bonne journée à toi. »

Saga sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement en passant la porte de sa demeure. Allons, il le fallait. C'était son devoir. Cela seul importait. Le reste devait s'effacer. Il saisit son téléphone portable en descendant les marches sacrées.

« Ne raccroche pas ! C'est important. Il faut qu'on parle... »

oOoOo

Putain… Ça y était. Le moment qu'il craignait de voir arriver depuis que Milo s'évadait hors de portée par sa fenêtre était devant lui. Il serra nerveusement le portable et expira douloureusement. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir son souffle quand la sonnerie réservée à Saga avait retenti. Pourquoi avait-il décroché ? Il aurait dû faire le mort, le bloquer même.

Un rire étranglé le secoua. Ça n'aurait rien changé. Il le savait depuis longtemps déjà.

Putain ! Il était terrifié... Et il avait mal. Son cœur affolé se débattait dans sa poitrine comme un animal dans une cage, se heurtant à tous les recoins, le meurtrissant. Sa respiration se faisait sifflante à mesure qu'elle s'amenuisait comme s'il étouffait. La sueur caressait de ses doigts glacés la peau de sa nuque et de son dos. Il s'appuya contre le mur de la chambre. Milo sortit de la salle de bains et s'arrêta brusquement l'interrogeant du regard.

« Kanon ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Bah, je viens de m'engueuler avec mon grand frère. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil…

\- Saga... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Me faire des reproches, comme d'habitude. Que voulais-tu qu'il veuille d'autre ? De toute façon, il ne sait plus faire que ça.

\- Ça va aller ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, ouais, ça va aller… Je veux bien un verre d'eau.

\- A vrai dire, je pensais plutôt à autre chose... »

Tandis que Milo le poussait sur le lit et s'asseyait sur lui, Kanon sentit la brûlure violente de la détresse le pénétrer. Il allait le perdre, il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su, dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui…

oOoOo

_« Il n'y a plus d'ennemi dans ce lieu. Celui qui vient de nous rejoindre n'est autre que toi, le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux »._

_La plénitude l'avait étreint en entendant ses mots. Brusquement son être souffrant, amputé et scarifié, s'était reconstitué. La détestation et le dégoût de soi avaient reculé devant sa lumière. Il avait levé vers lui ses yeux emplis de larmes de douleur et Milo l'avait ébloui._

_Il n'avait vu que lumière, chaleur et vie dans l'homme qui le quittait tranquillement après l'avoir pardonné. Une sensation aussi puissante qu'une lame de fond. Un trouble aussi violent qu'une trombe marine. Un bouleversement total des fondements de son être._

_Et il avait remercié avec ferveur Athéna de la grâce qu'elle lui offrait et Milo de la reconnaissance qu'il lui signifiait._

_Il ne savait pas encore qu'il venait de tomber éperdument amoureux…_

oOoOo

« Kanon ! Par ici. »

Il était vraiment là, assis à une table isolée. Sa terreur s'accentua en contemplant le visage de son frère. Saga était déterminé. Il faillit tourner les talons et s'enfuir mais ne le fit pas. Ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Il le rattraperait, alors à quoi bon ?

Avec un soupir douloureux, il s'assit en face de son double, résigné. Ils passèrent commande rapidement, pour ne plus être dérangés par la suite. En constatant qu'ils avaient fait les mêmes choix, encore une fois sans se concerter, ils eurent un sourire fragile l'un pour l'autre tandis que la serveuse les quittait. Ils étaient nerveux, tous les deux, mais Kanon attendit que Saga prenne la parole le premier. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait initié cette rencontre ! Sauf que lorsque son frère ouvrit la bouche, il regretta de ne pas avoir parlé avant lui.

« Kanon, ça doit cesser. Camus va très mal et j'ai peur pour son intégrité mentale. Il s'enfonce dans le néant et bientôt il sera si loin que je ne pourrai plus l'atteindre. Je suis conscient de te demander quelque chose de très difficile mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n'y suis pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là !

\- Pour rien, tu es sûr ?

\- Qu'insinues-tu exactement ?

\- Je vous ai vus et Camus aussi cette fameuse nuit, justement. Sur la terrasse du temple du Scorpion.

\- Oh... »

C'était donc ça… Cela faisait un an qu'il se demandait ce qui avait pris à Camus ce jour-là et pourquoi lui et Milo s'étaient battus de cette façon. Il n'avait pas compris la réaction du Verseau. Pas compris du tout, car s'il y en avait un qui aurait dû être blessé et en colère, c'était quand même Milo !

« Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

\- Tu as vu quoi déjà ?

\- Toi et Milo dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Ouais, mais ça a pas dû t'échapper aussi qu'il m'a repoussé. Merci, mais non merci. Propre, net et sans bavure, comme on dit.

\- Oui, j'ai bien vu et de toute façon, vu comme tu es parti en furie et la suite de la soirée au temple des Gémeaux, je n'aurais pas déjà su que tu l'aimais, que j'aurais deviné.

\- Oui ben ça fait mal un râteau, je te signale ! Quoi… Tu savais pour Milo ?

\- Oh oui, petit frère, depuis très longtemps. Je crois qu'en fait, je l'ai su avant toi. C'est toujours plus facile quand tu n'es pas concerné. Et puis on est jumeaux, il paraît.

\- Ouais… C'est vrai. C'est plus simple quand c'est l'autre. Après tout, je l'ai su aussi avant toi, pour Aiolos…

\- Il n'est pas question de ça, mais de Camus et Milo. Tu es sûr que tu m'as tout expliqué ? Parce que j'ai cru comprendre entre les lignes que Camus ne disait pas, qu'il vous reprochait des gestes, disons, plus… tactiles.

\- Ah… Il a vu ça aussi... »

Kanon ferma les yeux et se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise. C'était donc de sa faute ? Milo s'éteignait, Camus sombrait, son frère était là devant lui, avec son regard tourmenté, et c'était de sa faute ? Il serra rageusement les dents. Il n'avait pourtant voulu blesser personne. Il avait juré de rester dans l'ombre s'il le devait. Après tout, il y était habitué depuis tout ce temps dans celle de Saga... Mais voilà, il avait surestimé sa résistance : l'ombre de Camus n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Saga… Et il avait fait une erreur, une toute petite erreur. Minuscule, vraiment. A peine une minute d'égarement... Comment imaginer qu'il y aurait de si lourdes conséquences ?

oOoOo

_La fête battait son plein. C'était une réussite. Tout le monde était venu et s'amusait, même les rasoirs qu'on ne voyait jamais habituellement._

_Kanon avait le cœur léger, pétillant comme une coupe de champagne, depuis qu'il avait vu redescendre Milo, seul et contrarié, du onzième temple. Camus n'était pas venu et cela lui allait parfaitement. Malgré sa promesse faite à lui-même, les voir ensemble lui était trop douloureux. Ce soir au moins, il n'aurait pas à feindre d'être heureux, il pourrait simplement l'être._

_Il chercha Milo du regard mais ne le trouva pas dans l'assistance qui parlait, buvait et dansait dans la grande salle du temple. Soudain, son regard qui balayait la pièce tomba sur la porte qui ouvrait sur la large terrasse de pierre de la maison du Scorpion. Il sourit. Milo avait toujours aimé s'échapper. Il n'aimait pas se sentir prisonnier. Il se dirigea vers le battant entrouvert, souriant en voyant son frère en grande discussion avec Aiolia et Mû. Allons, les vieilles rancœurs s'atténuaient apparemment. Tant mieux, Saga et eux méritaient l'apaisement._

_Il était là, accoudé à la rambarde qui donnait sur le vide, absorbé dans un dialogue secret avec les étoiles. Dans la nuit, ses cheveux de lune illuminaient son visage d'une lueur d'argent. Mais soudain, au milieu de l'image radieuse, l'évidence le frappa. Milo était triste._

_Son visage lassé, ses épaules voûtés, ses bras croisés enserrant son corps criaient sa peine. Kanon sentit son être s'élancer vers lui, pour l'étreindre, le serrer si fort contre lui que leurs deux corps n'en formeraient plus qu'un. Mais il ne le fit pas, même s'il en crevait d'envie. Rejoignant Milo d'un pas souple, il s'accouda à côté de lui et leva également le visage vers la lune._

_« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, toi, hein ?_

_\- Non…_

_\- Et… ?_

_\- Camus ne viendra pas._

_\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, quand même. Il n'a jamais aimé ce genre de fête et n'en a jamais fait mystère._

_\- Je sais… Mais ce soir-là c'était important. C'est pour lui que j'avais préparé cette fête…_

_\- Pour la première année de notre retour collectif à la vie ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit sentimental des dates, tu sais._

_\- Non, pas pour ça… Mais parce qu'il y a un an, aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, deux jours après notre retour des enfers, après presque dix-sept ans d'attente, on s'est enfin avoué notre amour... Et que ça, pour moi, c'était important. J'ai vraiment ressuscité ce jour-là… Et il n'est pas venu... »_

_Kanon se redressa comme s'il s'était brûlé les bras sur la pierre de la rambarde. Ça faisait tellement mal , bordel ! Alors sous le coup de la douleur, il fut un peu plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

_« Qu'est-ce qui te surprend ? Après tout, tu le savais quand tu l'as choisi, non ? qu'il était comme il est. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher sa froideur et son insensibilité, tu étais au courant. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il puisse comprendre ce que tu lui reproches au juste. Soit tu le prends comme il est, soit tu le jettes !_

_\- Je sais tout cela… J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, mais je n'arrive pas à y voir clair… Je l'aime pourtant, de tout mon être. »_

_Kanon poussa un rugissement silencieux. Son corps se tendit comme pour bondir et se relâcha. D'un geste plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il tira Milo par le bras et le tourna vers lui. Puis il l'enlaça puissamment pour lui couper toute possibilité de fuite. Les yeux qu'il aimait tant le dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction et il sentit la respiration de Milo se couper sous l'effet de la surprise quand il fondit sur sa bouche et le força à se rendre à son baiser._

oOoOo

Merde… Qu'avait-il fait ? Pour un tout petit moment d'abandon, de relâchement, au milieu de sa souffrance secrète. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Et après la destruction consommée, lorsque Milo s'était rendu à lui, qu'aurait-il dû faire alors ? Repousser Milo, l'homme qu'il aimait de toutes les fibres de son être, quand il avait besoin de lui ? Obscurément, il avait senti qu'il aurait dû le faire. Mais ça avait été au-dessus de ses forces… Alors il l'avait pris, et emmené loin, très loin, là où son désespoir pourrait guérir. Et il avait ignoré la petite voix qui chuchotait dans son esprit. Mais elle n'avait jamais cessé de le tarauder depuis. Il savait. Un jour, Milo partirait.

Et ce jour était venu…

Saga contemplait son frère se débattre dans le courant violent de ses émotions. Bien que jumeaux, Kanon et lui s'étaient éloignés et depuis très longtemps maintenant, il n'avait plus accès au flot de pensées de son frère. Pourtant ce soir, le cœur de Kanon était translucide, clair à ses yeux. Sous la souffrance, les deux frères se retrouvaient comme ils ne s'étaient plus rejoints depuis des années, depuis leur adolescence, depuis avant…

En écho à celle de son jumeau, sa peine se réveilla. Il ferma les yeux. Lui aussi souffrait. Mais devant lui, le cosmos de Kanon, son frère, son miroir, hurlait, se débattait, se tordait de douleur... Mais Camus, son pendant, se noyait silencieusement... Mais Milo s'éteignait… Il fallait sauver ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être. Le cosmos de Kanon s'enflammait et il sentait sa force, si proche de la sienne, s'embraser en réponse. Et pourtant, au milieu des décombres, il fallait garder, encore, le contrôle.

Son lot inéluctable.

« Kanon, calme-toi, regarde-moi. Je suis là et je serai là désormais. Tu ne seras plus seul. Plus jamais. Mais tu dois laisser Milo partir. »

Non ! NON ! Jamais… Il ne pourrait pas, il n'y arriverait pas… Il refusait !

« Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Je ne peux pas retenir Camus et tu ne peux pas emprisonner Milo. Cela ne marche pas comme ça. Nous devons les libérer.

\- C'est hors de question ! Je n'ai pas attendu tout ce temps en silence pour m'effacer alors que j'ai gagné et qu'il m'a choisi !

\- Il t'a choisi ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

-…

\- Si c'est le cas, alors, tu ne risques rien. Il te choisira à nouveau. Pourquoi refuser dans ces conditions ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque ! J'aime Milo ! Tu entends, je l'aime ! Comme… Comme je ne savais même pas que j'étais capable d'aimer… Je ne remettrais pas cela en jeu !

\- Je comprends ta douleur, mais…

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! Rien du tout ! Toi, tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé personne ! »

A l'instant où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, Kanon sut qu'il venait de transgresser la ligne invisible qui sépare le dicible de l'indicible. Il détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à Saga ainsi. Il savait que c'était faux et que son frère avait aimé éperdument, à hurler, à se battre, à se détruire…

Il avait aimé comme lui. Jumeaux, à ce qu'il paraît…

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'océan identique au sien.

Il frissonna longuement.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Jumeaux, oui, décidément...

_[il] a séché toutes mes larmes, tu sais_   
_[il] a ramassé tes pots cassés_   
_Et il a réglé tous tes impayés, tes impostures, tes ratures_   
_Tout c'que tu m'as laissé_


	5. Chapter 5

Titre de Vitaa et Slimane mais je trouve qu'il « colle » à ce que je veux faire

« Tu es rentré vraiment tard hier soir. Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oh, je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé, je pensais avoir été suffisamment discret pour ne pas avoir perturbé ton sommeil.

\- Non, tu ne m'as en effet pas réveillé, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que quand je me suis endormi, tu n'étais pas encore rentré et cela m'a surpris vu l'heure tardive.

\- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? Cela m'étonne...

\- Bien entendu que non. Je savais que tu rentrerais tard, tu m'avais prévenu… C'est juste que je me demande ce qui nécessitait de rentrer à quatre heures du matin, c'est tout…

\- Quelle précision... Tu m'espionnes ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! Je t'ai dit que je m'étais endormi tard, c'est tout.

\- Dans ce cas, comment sais-tu que je suis rentré à quatre heures ?

\- Mais je… A quoi joues-tu, Saga ?

\- Non, toi Camus, à quoi joues-tu ? Serais-tu jaloux par hasard ?

\- Alors là, dans tes rêves ! Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont rien à voir ! »

La voix de Camus avait claqué, sèche et hostile, presque méprisante. Saga accusa le coup. Il savait qu'il provoquait Camus en parlant de la jalousie dévorante qu'il avait remarqué et compris dans la relation que le Verseau entretenait avec le Scorpion. Mais se l'entendre dire aussi clairement restait douloureux. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

Camus se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi blessant pour Saga. Il avait juste désiré écarter de lui ce rappel de ce que sa jalousie avait entraîné la dernière fois. Il avait juste voulu signifier que la jalousie n'avait pas place entre Saga et lui ! Il faisait confiance à Saga, contrairement à Milo !

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Cela n'a rien à voir car je ne peux pas être jaloux avec toi, j'ai confiance en toi, tu n'éveilleras jamais ma jalousie, toi. Tu ne me blesseras jamais…

\- Non, en effet, Camus, je ne le ferai jamais car je n'en ai pas la capacité, n'est-ce pas ? Pour te blesser, t'atteindre comme Milo l'a fait, il faudrait que tu m'aimes comme lui… Et on le sait tous les deux : tes sentiments pour moi n'ont rien à voir avec ceux que tu as eu pour Milo, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux sombres rougeoyèrent brièvement, seul vestige de la souffrance qui venait de traverser Camus. Saga attendit une réponse. En vain.

Il se leva brusquement, passant la main dans ses cheveux, cherchant la respiration qui lui manquait tout à coup. Il fit quelques pas dans le salon avant de se retourner vers le chevalier du Verseau, toujours assis dans le fauteuil près de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas bougé et le suivait des yeux. Son regard incandescent à présent ne le quittait pas et semblait hanté par une émotion poignante qui lui fit mal. Une brûlure vive le traversa et il eut un léger rire triste. Cette émotion dans les yeux aimés, ce n'était pas de la colère ou de la jalousie. Ce n'était même plus de l'amour...

C'était de la compassion.

Son rire mourut, étranglé dans sa gorge. Il baissa la tête et se détourna, résigné. Il le savait, mais la lucidité ne l'avait jamais empêché de souffrir. Bien au contraire…

oOoOo

_« Camus, viens vite, par ici !_

_\- Mais Milo, à quoi tu joues ? Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on abandonne Aiolia comme ça, en plein Athènes ?_

_\- Oh c'est bon, il s'en remettra. Et puis il est grand, il rentrera bien sans nous ! Allez, viens, s'il te plaît, j'ai envie de passer l'après midi… Seul avec toi pour une fois! »_

_Camus avait profondément frémi quand Milo lui avait saisi la main et l'avait entraîné à sa suite dans une des petites rues qui composaient le quartier de Monastiraki, au centre d'Athènes. Son cœur qui s'emballait, la chaleur qui le parcourait soudainement et qui ne devait rien à celle du soleil grec pour une fois, la sensation brûlante de la main de Milo dans la sienne, avaient fait taire la compassion et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour le Chevalier du Lion._

_Ils s'étaient perdus ensemble dans la foule bigarrée et bruyante du quartier populaire, veillant à échapper aux recherches de leur ami délaissé, riant et s'esquivant quand celui-ci s'approchait d'eux dans ses efforts pour les retrouver._

_Et cet après midi de leur adolescence était resté gravé en lui, comme marqué au fer rouge du bonheur. Partager ces quelques heures avec Milo, avoir été choisi, l'avait rendu éminemment heureux. Même face à la colère accusatrice et poignante d'Aiolia, cette immense joie n'avait pas disparu, ne s'était pas teintée de culpabilité._

_Parce qu'en rentrant au Sanctuaire au matin, accoudé au bastingage du ferry contre Milo, sans parler, juste en se souriant par moment lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient en silence, il avait compris. Il aimait Milo. Par dessus tout et sans doute depuis toujours. Aussi loin que pouvait remonter sa mémoire, il l'avait aimé._

_Et devant la puissance de ce sentiment invincible, qui se frayait un chemin inarrêtable dans son être, qui le bouleversait et le soumettait totalement, il était resté profondément stupéfait, comme sonné par un coup imprévisible et meurtrier. Vaincu._

_Ne sachant comment lutter contre une telle force, n'ayant appris qu'à nier émotions et sentiments sans les combattre ou les accepter, il avait rendu les armes. Et l'avait aimé… (1)_

oOoOo

« … Je suis tellement désolé, Saga…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'es responsable de rien. On ne choisit pas ses sentiments, on ne peut que les subir ou les accepter. »

Un visage jeune et ouvert, éclairé d'un sourire de soleil et auréolé de boucles brunes frappa Saga et disparut en un éclair. Des mots cruels raisonnèrent en silence dans l'air vide. Le chevalier des Gémeaux reprit son souffle, comme après un échange de coups, et poursuivit.

« Mais explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, s'il te plaît.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

\- Camus, tu me dois au moins ça, tu ne crois pas ? Sois honnête avec toi-même, pour une fois.

\- Je ne…

\- Camus, je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi. »

_Il m'aime comme un fou, il me connaît par cœur_

Camus soupira longuement et ses mains élégantes, aux ongles soignés, étreignirent les accoudoirs de son fauteuil avec force. Il baissa la tête et se perdit en lui-même durant de longues minutes. Quand il la releva, Saga comprit qu'il avait gagné. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le chevalier du Verseau, aux cent visages, l'espion en titre du Sanctuaire, le champion absolu de l'esquive, acceptait de se rendre et lui livrait passage jusqu'à son être intérieur. Et en pleine lumière, il se révélait enfin dans toute sa fragilité et sa complexité. L'évidence s'imposa avec une force absolue. Camus était épuisé. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces contre lui-même pour chasser Milo de son être. Il avait échoué, une nouvelle fois. Et il en était conscient, le cœur au bord des lèvres, proche de la rupture, enfin.

« J'ai vu Milo avec ton frère à cette fête. Ils s'embrassaient sur la terrasse du temple du Scorpion. Ils ont profité de mon absence pour me trahir, l'un et l'autre.

\- Profité de ton absence ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a refusé de venir ?

\- Je l'ai fait exprès ! Je savais qu'il se passerait quelque chose, que Milo me cachait quelque chose de ce genre... Je le sentais depuis longtemps !

\- Comment cela, tu le sentais ?

\- Il était devenu si distant. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il ne me disait rien et pourtant je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu être d'autre ?

\- Mais de nombreuses raisons peuvent expliquer la distance de quelqu'un. Pourquoi parmi toutes as-tu pensé immédiatement et exclusivement à celle-là ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai toujours craint qu'il ne m'échappe. Je m'y suis toujours attendu.

\- Mais pourquoi ? D'aussi loin que je me souvienne de vous deux, votre fusion a toujours été une évidence et il n'y a jamais eu place pour qui que ce soit d'autre entre vous... »

Saga eut un sourire fataliste et Camus baissa à nouveau la tête avec tristesse, dévoré de pitié pour l'homme rejeté face à lui. Il n'avait pas voulu cela. Il aimait Saga. Profondément. Il ne l'aimait juste pas… comme ça, avec cette intensité absolue, inarrêtable, qui le terrifiait autant qu'elle l'emportait irrémédiablement. Il s'en voulait tellement de cette souffrance qu'il lui causait. La culpabilité le submergeait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il trouva la force d'interroger le regard de mer sans fond, il n'y lut aucun reproche, seulement de la peine et de l'amour. Oui, Saga avait raison, il lui devait la vérité, si difficile soit-elle à exprimer pour lui...

« Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai toujours aimé Milo, depuis l'instant où j'ai mis le pied sur l'île. Mais j'ai mis très longtemps à le comprendre et je ne sais pas si je l'ai véritablement accepté, en réalité. Lorsque je l'ai compris, un jour où nous étions de sortie à Athènes avec Aiolia, ce jour où on est rentré le lendemain matin, tu te rappelles ? j'ai été submergé par ce que je ressentais. Et j'ai eu peur, si peur ! C'était tellement puissant, tellement absolu comme sentiment. Je n'ai pas su comment réagir, comment faire face. Alors j'ai fait ce que l'on m'avait appris, ce que je savais faire. J'ai tout enseveli et dissimulé. J'ai fait en sorte de garder le contrôle. Ça a duré des années, jusqu'à ce jour, après notre retour à tous, où grâce à Aiolia, j'ai su que Milo m'aimait... »

oOoOo

_« Camus… Ce que tu viens de dire… C'était la vérité ?_

_-Mi… Milo ! Que… Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?_

_-Suffisamment. Réponds-moi. Ce que tu as dit à Aiolia, c'était ce que tu pensais réellement ?_

_-… Je… Oui. Et toi ? Ce qu'il m'a dit, à propos de mon arrivée au Sanctuaire, c'est vrai ?_

_-Oui. J'ai été fou de toi, à l'instant où je t'ai vu. » (2)_

_Ce sentiment d'éclater et de se répandre en millions de particules dans l'univers l'avait totalement ravi et terrifié en même temps. Il s'était senti à la fois disparaître, se dissoudre, et pourtant exister pleinement, avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Comme s'il se remplissait pour la première fois de son existence. Comme si avant cette minute cruciale, il n'avait fait que passer, sans s'arrêter et se heurter au monde, sans toucher aux choses et aux êtres. Et à cet instant de grâce, durant lequel le cours du temps avait paru se suspendre, il avait compris en bloc, jeté au visage violemment, le sens de tous ces mots lus et relus avec incompréhension dans les livres qu'il aimait tant... Amour, joie, émotions, sentiments, compréhension mutuelle, chemin commun, passion, don de soi..._

_Il en était resté saisi. Comme devant l'impact de la foudre, qui déchire l'obscurité et le silence et révèle les choses impitoyablement dans une lumière aveuglante. Comme devant le tremblement de terre ou le raz de marée qui bouleversent à jamais l'ordre établi et ne laissent aucune place à la résistance._

_Ça avait été trop violent pour lui, habitué à l'ombre et aux faux-semblants, aux nuances, aux apparences. Il avait reculé à l'abri de son intérieur froid mais familier et maîtrisable. Il avait refermé la porte sur le surgissement éclatant et dévastateur qui se précipitait en vagues monstrueuses vers lui et menaçait de le balayer totalement. C'était dérisoire, il le sentait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne savait pas, n'avait jamais appris. Il était perdu, complètement..._

oOoOo

Les mains racées serraient de plus en plus fort les accoudoirs qui gémissaient du traitement infligé. Les yeux brûlants s'animaient de courants dévastateurs comme la lave en fusion que rien n'arrête sur les pentes du volcan. Camus était entré en éruption…

« C'était trop tard. J'avais tellement réduit au secret ce sentiment, je l'avais tellement nié, étouffé, qu'il m'a échappé. J'ai perdu le contrôle. Et si j'ai réagi ainsi, si j'ai supposé que Milo m'échappait, c'est parce qu'au fond, c'est l'expression de ma plus grande crainte. La seule chose au monde qui pouvait me détruire inexorablement…

\- Et pourtant, c'était la seule chose, je crois, qui ne pouvait arriver…

\- Je les ai vus, Saga.

\- Oui, et moi j'ai parlé à Kanon, je ne me suis pas contenté de voir.

\- Quoi ? Mais alors hier…

\- C'était une erreur, un accident, cette nuit-là. Kanon a embrassé Milo par surprise, sur un coup de tête. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux avant et si tu étais resté plus longtemps, tu aurais vu mon frère se faire repousser, gentiment mais fermement. Moi, je l'ai vu. »

Le regard incandescent s'agrandit brusquement, les mains crispées à l'extrême se relâchèrent d'un spasme. Le visage d'une pâleur marquée déjà devint exsangue et les lèvres blanches et fines tremblèrent imperceptiblement. Saga, en deux enjambées, rejoignit Camus et s'agenouillant près du fauteuil dont il n'avait pas bougé, l'enlaça fortement. Il étendit son cosmos puissant pour adoucir ce maëlstrom violent de détresse poignante qu'il devinait dans les profondeurs douloureuses et secrètes du chevalier du Verseau.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, attachés l'un à l'autre, comme des noyés qui s'accrochent avec désespoir à leur dernière chance de survie. Et, quand enfin l'ouragan impitoyable se fût éloigné, et que leurs eaux redevinrent calmes, Saga prit la main de Camus et y déposa un léger baiser avant de la saisir fortement pour entraîner le chevalier du Verseau atone à sa suite.

« Il est temps à présent, Camus. Viens avec moi. »

_[il] me dit "je t'aime" parfois durant des heures_

_(1) Ce passage fait référence au chapitre 2 de Réminiscence_

_(2) Ce passage est une citation d'une partie du chapitre 3 de Réminiscence_


	6. Chapter 6

Titre de Vitaa et Slimane mais je trouve qu'il « colle » à ce que je veux faire

« Debout marmotte, il est tard !

\- Mmh, sommeil… Laisse-moi dormir.

\- Fallait rentrer plus tôt ! C'est bien fait pour toi !

\- Oh ça va Milo, fait pas chier ! J'suis pas d'humeur, là. »

Milo, surpris, se fit repousser sans ménagement et regarda Kanon se lever puis se diriger à grands pas rageurs vers la salle de bains dont il ferma rudement la porte. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il décida d'attendre patiemment que son compagnon ressorte afin d'obtenir des explications. Kanon était rentré assez tard et apparemment dans un sale état. Visiblement voir son frère avait été douloureux et l'avait incité à boire trop… Assis sur une chaise de la terrasse donnant sur la mer, les yeux clairs se perdaient pensivement sur l'étendue miroitante. Les jumeaux avaient toujours eu une relation conflictuelle et difficile et Kanon avait gardé un terrain d'appréhension et de sentiment d'infériorité vis à vis de Saga. Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent légèrement et le regard bleu-vert se fit orageux. Il était temps que les choses changent. Un bruit de porte et des pas légers le prévinrent que la confrontation allait commencer.

La seconde chaise grinça sur la pierre de la terrasse et Kanon s'assit à ses côtés, tournant lui aussi son attention vers la mer. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées. Milo attendit. Kanon ne prononça pas un mot. Le chevalier du Scorpion soupira et le cœur serré, se résolut à entamer la conversation épineuse.

« Alors, tu as vu Saga ? »

Le visage aimé s'assombrit davantage et les déferlantes du regard d'océan tempétueux que Milo connaissait bien et admirait habituellement se levèrent. Mais cette fois, l'ouragan se précipitait droit vers lui.

« Ouais, on s'est vus.

\- Et ? Que voulait-il ? »

Le silence lui répondit. L'océan démonté et ses lames de colère était reparti à l'assaut de la mer. Milo poussa un profond soupir et posa la main sur celle de Kanon. A sa grande surprise, la belle main nerveuse se retira sèchement. Il risqua un regard sur le profil de l'homme à ses côtés. Se découpant sur le ciel sombre de la fin d'après midi, le visage de Kanon était net et tranchant. Sous l'effet de la colère ses lignes pures et harmonieuses prenaient la dureté minérale d'une statue. Milo eut un long frisson. Kanon n'était jamais si beau qu'en pleine fureur, quand son feu intérieur l'embrasait et qu'il crachait au monde ses flammes violentes et magnifiques. Il était alors d'une beauté superbe, tourmentée et douloureuse. Et c'était immanquablement quand Saga était concerné…

« Bon, à ce rythme, si je dois te tirer les mots un à un, on ne va pas s'en sortir. Tu comptes me parler ou exploser de rage ?

\- Merde Milo !

\- Oh ça va ! Moi aussi je peux cracher des flammes, hein ! Tu commences à me faire doucement chier ! Je ne suis pas ton frère ! »

Kanon ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Excuse-moi. C'est vrai, tu n'es pas responsable après tout. C'est de ma faute.

\- De ta faute ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore reproché ?

\- D'être tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais il n'est pas bien ! En plus, ça ne le regarde pas !

\- Mais j'ai pas choisi… J'ai pas fait exprès… Et j'ai lutté… De toutes mes forces... Je ne voulais pas faire de mal, juste ne plus être oublié derrière dans le silence, encore...»

Kanon semblait être parti très loin de lui, perdu dans des souvenirs pénibles. En cet instant, tourné vers la mer, avec son visage hanté et ses yeux d'océan troublés, il avait presque l'air d'un petit garçon. Milo sentit tout son être se précipiter vers lui. Il se leva et enjambant les longues jambes étendues, s'assit doucement sur les cuisses puissantes avant de lever et d'attirer à lui le visage perdu. Kanon leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda intensément, en silence, avant de se laisser aller contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration se fit hachée et irrégulière contre lui et Milo plongea les doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure blonde, faisant et défaisant des mèches cendrées entre ses doigts, les apaisant tous les deux. La voix étouffée contre lui lui serra indescriptiblement le cœur. Lui non plus, il ne voulait pas se rappeler...

« Je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux de toi. J'ai juste levé la tête et je t'ai vu. J'ai été ébloui, comme si le soleil me heurtait. Je n'ai rien compris, juste que j'étais heureux. Ça a été une évidence. Cet instant est l'un des plus beaux de ma vie... »

La voix poignante de Kanon, sa chaleur et les légers tremblements qui le parcouraient et le gagnaient eurent raison de Milo. Fermant lui aussi les yeux, s'accrochant désespérément à l'homme bouleversé dans ses bras, il se laissa à son tour emporter par le flot invincible des souvenirs.

oOoOo

_Il faisait chaud et lourd en cette fin d'après midi, indubitable signe annonciateur d'un de ces orages méditerranéens, violents et terribles, qui ravageaient Iéranissia chaque fin d'été. Milo aimait ce déferlement de la nature, aussi destructeur et impitoyable que ce lieu minéral et cruel. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire, à présent. Presque un an depuis ce jour… Le petit garçon secoua ses boucles de soleil et pinça les lèvres, ravalant bravement les larmes qui ne manquaient jamais de lui monter aux yeux quand il se rappelait de l'accident. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Plus jamais. Il l'avait juré. Et puis un chevalier d'Athéna, un chevalier d'or qui plus est, ça ne pleure pas… Il renifla et sourit crânement au ciel plombé et à la mer aux crêtes blanches. Son menton trembla brièvement. De toute façon, leurs visages disparaissaient chaque jour un peu plus et il n'avait pas eu le droit d'emporter de photo. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour les retenir, mais ils l'abandonnaient…_

_« Miloooo ! T'es où ? »_

_Il baissa la tête avec amertume. Aurait-il un jour le courage de dire à son meilleur pote à quel point il l'enviait ? Lui, il ne serait jamais seul. Aiolos resterait toujours avec lui… Il n'aurait jamais à lutter pour retenir son visage face à l'oubli… Les petits poings se serrèrent avec la rage enfantine impuissante qui étreint le cœur des adultes quand ils la remarquent. Il ne voulait plus être seul… Lui aussi il voulait quelqu'un qui ne serait rien qu'à lui, pour toujours, qui graverait son visage en lui et qui l'accompagnerait sur le chemin de la vie sans jamais l'abandonner._

_« Ah, t'es là ! Viens ! Le bateau arrive du continent ! Viens voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à rester là, tout seul ?»_

_Aiolia l'attrapa par la main et Milo se reprit immédiatement. Prenant les devants en courant, il se mit à rire au ciel de plomb, à la mer d'encre crénelée et à la montagne acérée. Avec défi et désespoir. Rire pour ne pas pleurer._

_« Rien, Aiolia ! Je t'attendais ! Allez magne-toi où on va rater l'arrivée du ferry !_

_-Hé attends moi, tu vas trop vite !_

_\- Ahaha, bouge un peu, chaton ! Allez attrape-moi !_

_\- Tu vas voir, insecte stupide, si je suis un chaton! »_

_En riant, les deux garçons arrivèrent au port de Iéranissia, un simple ponton qui s'avançait vers l'infini de la mer. Souvent Milo venait dans cet endroit et rêvait qu'il empruntait ce pont et s'envolait, quittait ce lieu hostile et douloureux. Il survolait l'eau comme une mouette, rasant les vagues avec ivresse. Il était libre, enfin, de les rejoindre._

_Mais aujourd'hui, la silhouette sombre du bateau mouillait près de la côte et une passerelle venait d'être jetée sur le ponton. Un homme, grand et bien découplé, portant une caisse d'or sur le dos, posa un pied sur la passerelle et se retourna vers l'intérieur du navire. Il se pencha, attrapa quelque chose et d'un geste impatient lança ce qu'il venait de saisir sur la passerelle devant lui. Milo et Aiolia poussèrent un léger cri en même temps._

_C'était un enfant._

_Un garçon qui semblait avoir à peu près leur âge se tenait debout, devant eux, serrant contre lui un petit sac de voyage, tandis que le ferry s'éloignait vers la mer. L'enfant leva la tête et rejeta en arrière des cheveux d'une extraordinaire couleur de sang, plantant dans les yeux de Milo un regard sombre qui sembla s'animer de courant orangés et rougeoyants lumineux. Comme un feu d'artifice magnifique._

_Milo sentit sa respiration s'arrêter et les bruits et présences autour de lui se dissoudre dans le néant. Subitement, Aiolia, le bateau, le chevalier n'existaient plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et l'orage, sur ce ponton de bois plongeant dans la mer d'encre démontée._

_Le garçon le regardait sans bouger, sans parler. Il était plus petit que lui et ses yeux étaient très grands. Sur sa joue blanche, coulait une unique larme et ses long cils noirs étaient humides et collés entre eux. Dans le vent qui se levait, ses cheveux dessinaient des boucles écarlates qui dansaient comme des flammes. Sa bouche, belle et fine comme celles des filles, tremblait légèrement. Mais ses yeux incandescents le fixaient sans ciller d'un regard intense, presque grave. Un regard qui n'était que pour lui._

_Fasciné, le cœur étreint à lui faire presque mal, la respiration courte et profonde à la fois, Milo tendit la main vers le visage de poupée et effleura la joue. C'était doux et mouillé. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Salé aussi._

_Mais déjà, l'instant magique finissait et le chevalier les dépassait, poussant Aiolia sans ménagement._

_« Dégagez le passage, les gosses ! Allez Camus, amène-toi ! Et plus vite que ça ! »_

_Le garçon eut un sursaut, saisit son sac et passa entre eux deux. Milo vit un regard écarlate glisser rapidement sur lui quand il passa à sa hauteur, puis une masse de cheveux de feu le lui déroba. Une bouffée fraîche, surprenante dans la moiteur lourde de l'été grec, lui arriva au visage et l'enlaça doucement. Une senteur d'hiver en plein été. Une fragrance de givre et de neige en plein orage._

_Camus… Milo frissonna de tout son corps, jusqu'aux tréfonds de lui-même. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il secoua la tête comme au sortir d'un rêve, en entendant la voix d'Aiolia._

_« T'as vu ? Il est tout petit ! Je fais bien une tête de plus ! Et en plus il pleure comme une fille ! Pfff, s'il vient pour une armure, il n'y arrivera jamais ! »_

_Sans répondre à son ami, Milo ne quittait pas la silhouette gracile qui s'éloignait péniblement, tentant de suivre tant bien que mal l'adulte qui la précédait et marchait sans se soucier de lui, à grandes enjambées. Une petite silhouette, blanche et rouge, dont les cheveux dansaient dans le vent en flammèches espiègles._

_Une silhouette de lutin, de fée ou d'ange qui sentait la neige._

_Mais il ne sent pas ton odeur_   
_Pourquoi je te respire dans ses bras?_   
_Sors de mes pensées!_

« Milo ? Milo ? T'es avec moi, là ? »

Milo rencontra violemment le regard d'océan de Kanon, qui se superposa à des yeux rougeoyants, habités de profond courants d'étincelles. Il cilla à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il s'éveillait. Il était parti loin, cette fois. Et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus revécu ce jour-là, où tout avait commencé… Il se raidit, secoua la tête. Non, il ne voulait plus se souvenir. Leur histoire était trop douloureuse, il avait eu trop mal, trop souvent. Ses mains, serrées sur Kanon, se crispèrent. Leur histoire… Quand serait-il défait de lui ? L'oublierait-il un jour ? Un rire silencieux, de détresse, le secoua. Il avait réclamé un être rien qu'à lui, qui ne s'effacerait jamais, ce jour-là... Et le ciel l'avait entendu… Le rire s'accentua. Rire pour ne pas pleurer…

« Bon sang, Milo, ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi ! Regarde-toi, regarde-nous… On se détruit l'un l'autre. Saga a raison… Ça ne marche pas comme ça… Je ne veux pas être celui qui te fait du mal…

\- De quoi tu parles ? Tout va très bien ! Ton frère n'est pas dieu, il n'a pas toujours raison ! Il ne fait même que se planter ! On va très bien, tous les deux…

\- Ah ouais, vraiment ? Dans ce cas arrête de rire.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Ouais, je sais…

\- Mais je vais bien ! Et je t'aime, Kanon ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime ! »

Kanon le regarda à nouveau avec intensité et son regard s'adoucit graduellement à mesure qu'il se faisait plus distant. Milo se serra contre lui, affolé. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi d'un seul coup Kanon lui semblait-il hors de portée ? Il ne voulait pas ! Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais rester seul, abandonné, à retenir des vestiges qui s'enfuyaient. Il se sentit repoussé, doucement mais fermement, et Kanon se leva. Milo le regarda s'éloigner de lui, conscient sans savoir d'où lui venait cette certitude qu'il s'éloignait définitivement. La terreur s'enfouit en lui, retournant et labourant son être. Il porta les mains à ses tempes, éperdu. Il ne voulait plus rester seul ! Plus jamais !

Un péristyle dorique, pur et élégant, scintillant de glace, immaculé et magnifique. Le calme invraisemblable de l'hiver et de la neige en plein été, si épais qu'il semble dévorer les bruits et les geler instantanément. A terre, devant lui, à ses pieds, la silhouette harmonieuse et blanche, sertie des cristaux précieux du givre, comme des diamants, comme un bijou magnifique et horrible. Les longs cils noirs sont fermés, caressant de perles brillantes la joue blanche. La bouche ciselée, aux lèvres de soie qu'il a tant admirées, est close et dans l'air d'hiver qui dessine même les respirations, aucune fumée blanche ne s'en échappe. Et dans cette quiétude éclatante et sereine, le grondement de son coeur qui s'échappe et se déverse le terrasse…

« Kanon, attends ! Que fais-tu ? Où vas-tu ? Je t'aime, ne pars pas…

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Milo, je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais. Mais réponds moi honnêtement : là, à l'instant, tout à l'heure dans mes bras, et chaque fois que tu t'évades par cette fenêtre, qui rejoins-tu ?

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je crois que tu comprends trop bien au contraire. »

oOoOo

_« Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas comme toi. Ça a toujours été le cas, je n'ai jamais su._

_-Eh bien, il va falloir apprendre à changer. Tu nous dois la vérité, Camus, à Milo et à moi, depuis le temps. Tu ne crois pas ?_

_-Tu as raison. Je vous dois une réponse à tous deux depuis trop longtemps. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir tous les deux, car c'est ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te répondre clairement… J'aime Milo. Je l'ai toujours aimé, depuis l'instant où je l'ai vu, sur le port, le jour de mon arrivée au Sanctuaire, alors que j'avais six ans. J'étais terrifié. Je venais d'être enlevé à ma famille pour être amené dans ce lieu effrayant. Milo a été le premier visage réconfortant qui m'est apparu. J'ai été immédiatement ravi par lui. Mais je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard, un jour où nous étions de sortie à Athènes, tous les trois. » (3)_

_Enfin, la plainte lancinante qui le déchirait depuis tant de jours, de semaines et de mois s'effrita et s'éteignit. Enfin, l'air entra dans ses poumons au lieu de s'en échapper. Enfin, son être se reconstitua, se déplia et habita pleinement son corps. Il poussa un long soupir, arraché de ses entrailles douloureuses, comme une exhalaison. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un monde neuf, éclairé de cette présence qu'il appelait à cœur perdu depuis si longtemps. En cet instant, il avait six ans et un pont temporel venait de s'établir et de fondre passé et présent dans un instant magique. Il avait six ans et il était entier._

_Enfin…_

_J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre_   
_Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes_   
_J'essaye mais rien n'y fait_   
_Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas_   
_Je n'y arrive pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

_(3) Ce passage est une citation du chapitre 3 de Réminiscence_


	7. Chapter 7

(Titre de Vitaa et Slimane mais je trouve qu'il « colle » à ce que je veux faire)

La soirée commençait tout juste et le Il Tridente ouvrait ses portes. Giuseppe achevait à peine sa mise en place, prêt à accueillir les clients dans le restaurant. Posant un dernier verre, qu'il replaça avec un froncement de sourcils, il se redressa et contempla avec satisfaction la terrasse qui surplombait la mer et la salle décorée avec soin, toute en sobriété et élégance. Il Tridente était un restaurant haut de gamme spécialisé dans les plats de poissons, avec une vue magnifique, plongeant sur la côte almafitaine et son panorama à couper le souffle. Giuseppe acheva son tour de salle. Bien, tout était prêt, il pouvait à présent se concentrer sur les réservations notées pour le soir même. D'ailleurs son doigt s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles et il fronça à nouveau le sourcil d'un air perplexe. Étrange que ce client ait choisi cette salle un peu reculée et ait exigé expressément d'être seul de cette façon, alors que la renommée de l'établissement venait principalement de sa terrasse de pierre plongeant dans la mer, abritée par la pergola de fer forgé et ses pampres rafraîchissants… Il secoua la tête pour se défaire de sa surprise et se porta au devant des premiers clients qui passaient le seuil du restaurant. La soirée s'annonçait prometteuse.

Le soleil se noyait dans la mer, la teintant de sang et d'ocre, quand ils arrivèrent. Giuseppe sut immédiatement que son étrange réservation venait de se présenter. Nimbés dans la lumière du couchant, deux hommes de haute taille s'encadraient dans la porte d'entrée du restaurant. Le soleil en arrière plan les illuminait et les redessinait, sublimant leurs lignes élégantes et pures comme celles de superbes statues d'or. Le serveur marqua un temps d'arrêt, impressionné. Il ne cédait pas facilement à l'admiration, particulièrement pour des membres de son versant de l'humanité. Mais dans la lumière chaude du couchant, ces deux-là étaient magnifiques. Vraiment.

Le premier homme était d'une stature imposant le respect. Tout en lui dénotait le leader charismatique, capable d'entraîner un escadron de soldats dans la mort avec lui. On devinait à son maintien et son attitude ferme et fière une vive intelligence et une grande force. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus Giuseppe ce fut sa beauté, en contradiction avec tout le reste de son être. La tête haute, la silhouette élancée, il avait des cheveux blonds incroyables, d'une longueur et d'une épaisseur surprenante, qui encadraient de mèches cendrées son beau visage et venaient caresser doucement les courbes d'une musculature harmonieuse, rehaussée par l'éclat lumineux d'une peau dorée. Son visage aux traits parfaits alliait charme et fermeté, jeunesse et étrange maturité teintée de mélancolie et d'acuité. Mais le plus percutant, qui fit profondément frissonner Giuseppe quand il croisa le regard de son client, étaient ses yeux. Ils avaient cette couleur sombre et tourmentée de la mer méditerranée quand elle entre en colère, battue par les vents et les vagues. Cette couleur profonde et étonnante qui vient rappeler que cette douce mer turquoise reste une force primordiale et dangereuse de la nature, comme l'océan démonté et ses déferlantes de fureur, comme le fleuve en crue qui emporte tout sur son passage.

Giuseppe cilla. D'où lui venait une telle image ? Il n'avait jamais été poète et la plupart du temps se définissait lui-même comme un pragmatique bien plus qu'un rêveur. Mais il lui semblait qu'une énergie inconnue, mystérieuse et indécelable, était entrée dans l'établissement en même temps que les deux hommes et imprégnait à présent les lieux. Les conversations étaient moins fortes tout à coup et les regards des autres clients semblaient attirés par le couple qui se tenait devant lui. Gêné, le serveur détourna les yeux de l'impérieux regard d'océan et les reporta sur le second homme, en retrait du premier. Il espérait retrouver un peu du maintien professionnel perdu dans la contemplation de ce trop troublant client. Mais ce ne fut pas mieux.

Le premier élément qui lui sauta aux yeux fut l'étonnante, violente et longue chevelure écarlate. Une couleur trop forte et trop surprenante, comme un rideau de feu dévorant aux multiples nuances. Une couleur au contraste trop puissant avec le maintien et le visage de l'homme devant lui, qui laissait imaginer un monde caché, de sensualité et d'émotions tues. Grand lui aussi, d'une silhouette souple que l'on devinait en puissance rentrée et parfaitement maîtrisée, le jeune homme était d'une beauté qui sautait aux yeux. Une beauté dérangeante, presque voluptueuse, immédiatement perceptible dans le jeu des couleurs qui s'alliaient en lui, dans la soie blanche et nacrée d'une peau magnifique, dans les traits du visage, de la bouche délicate et des yeux en amande notamment, presque douloureux de perfection. Perdu dans la contemplation de l'incroyable panorama de la terrasse du Il Tridente, le beau jeune homme se tourna vers lui. Giuseppe ne put masquer un léger frémissement et sentit sa respiration se suspendre quand il croisa un regard atone et sombre. C'était un regard qui n'exprimait rien. Rien du tout. Pas la moindre trace d'émotions ou de sentiments humains. Rien d'autre que le vide. Le serveur frissonna jusqu'à la moelle, éperdu.

« Nous avons réservé l'arrière salle qui donne sur le patio pour vingt et une heures. Au nom de Gemini. »

La voix grave et chaude tira Giuseppe de sa pénible confrontation et il retrouva aussitôt ses esprits et son maintien professionnel face à cette remarque banale. Ce fut un intense soulagement. Sans bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, le serveur s'inclina devant ses clients et les précéda pour les conduire vers les profondeurs de l'établissement, en prenant bien soin de ne plus les regarder, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils étaient vraiment trop déstabilisants. Trop étranges. Trop beaux...

Lorsqu'il referma la porte de la petite salle sur le couple, Giuseppe songea qu'il ne se moquerait plus jamais de Luca et de son goût pour les hommes. Il venait brusquement de comprendre quelque chose, ce soir. Certains d'entre eux pouvaient être réellement terrifiants !

Seuls dans la petite salle aux murs de pierre chaleureux, avec des luminaires discrets et élégants de fer forgé et décorée de deux tableaux abstraits aux couleurs harmonieuses et sobres, Saga et Camus s'assirent en silence et s'absorbèrent dans la lecture du menu. Le chevalier des Gémeaux nota avec un imperceptible sourire la secrète satisfaction du Verseau devant l'éventail des plats marins proposés. Reportant son attention sur le menu, il le parcourut en étouffant un soupir, conscient qu'il ne resterait pas assez longtemps pour déguster la cuisine gastronomique. Le regard d'océan se leva à nouveau sur son vis-à-vis, apparemment en plein dilemme sur le choix de son repas. Rapidement Camus sentit le regard de Saga sur lui et malgré sa volonté manifeste d'échapper à la confrontation qui s'annonçait, planta à son tour sur lui ses yeux sombres qui s'animaient soudainement de courants rougeoyants.

Il avait été désagréablement surpris de constater que Saga avait parfaitement choisi le restaurant et la discrète arrière-salle. Totalement déstabilisé par ce que le chevalier des Gémeaux lui avait révélé sur la terrible nuit où tout s'était noué et où il avait rejeté Milo à tort, Camus s'était laissé entraîné sans opposition. Another Dimension avait ouvert un passage miroitant vers un lieu éloigné que le Verseau, cultivé et raffiné, reconnaissait pour la côte italienne au sud de Naples. Isolé dans un lieu dont il ne pouvait se sortir sans éclat de cosmos, en tête à tête avec Saga dans une petite salle intime, Camus se sentait acculé. Rien n'était décidément laissé au hasard et son Gémeau avait bien ourdi son piège. Il était coincé et allait devoir boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie. Il posa le menu qu'il referma d'un coup sec et silencieux en entendant Saga s'adresser à lui.

« Tu as choisi ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai eu du mal et ce n'est pas courant.

\- Je pensais bien que tu aimerais ce genre de cuisine.

\- Tu avais donc tout prévu.

\- Cela t'étonne ?

\- Oh non, Saga, je sais bien que tu es un manipulateur de premier ordre. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout cela. Nous pouvions discuter dans ton temple. »

Le cœur du chevalier des Gémeaux se pinça légèrement. « Dans ton temple ». Il ne disait même plus « à la maison » ou « chez nous ». Camus était déjà loin, si loin de lui… Les déferlantes du regard d'océan se levèrent. Tant mieux au fond, cela lui faciliterait la tâche. Il devait la mener à bien.

« Et si je te disais que je voulais créer un endroit propice pour cette discussion ? Loin de tous les éléments douloureux de cette histoire ? Et puis, autant en profiter pour partager un dernier repas romantique, non ? Car ce sera le dernier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas partir, je le sais.

\- Saga, je… Je suis vraiment désolé…

\- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est ainsi. Et je crois au fond que je l'ai toujours su. Tu n'as jamais vraiment été à mes côtés. L'essence de ton être l'a toujours accompagné. »

Camus baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres. Saga avait raison, il devait cesser de se mentir et d'agoniser ainsi, par orgueil et désespoir. C'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû savoir lui parler, lui exprimer toutes ces craintes, ses doutes soulevés par son attitude. Il aurait dû être capable de lui livrer toutes les clés de son être. Milo...

_Amour, joie, émotions, sentiments, compréhension mutuelle, chemin commun, passion, don de soi..._

Visiblement, il avait encore du mal à comprendre pleinement le sens de tous ces mots… Sous la douceur d'une main puissante qui se saisissait de la sienne, Camus tressaillit.

« A présent Camus, c'est à lui que tu dois parler.

\- Non ! Non, je ne suis pas prêt. J'ai besoin de temps pour… Pour mettre en ordre ce que je dois lui dire. »

Camus rendait les armes, enfin, et acceptait l'évidence après près d'un an de faux semblants et de détours. Saga affûta sa force de persuasion. Il allait vaincre. Et il s'effondrerait après, quand le sacrifice serait consommé, dans la solitude et le silence… Son lot de nouveau, son châtiment.

« Non, Camus. La réflexion n'a rien à voir là dedans. L'ordre non plus. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que céder, plonger et se laisser emporter. Dans ce domaine toute résistance ne fait que blesser profondément... »

Un visage aux boucles brunes et aux yeux de jade passa fugitivement et l'ancienne douleur, jamais apaisée, surnagea brièvement. Cette douleur aiguë et blanche qui ne s'était jamais endormie totalement. Qui ne cesserait sans doute jamais. La souffrance des regrets. Celle qui accompagne ces gestes ou ces mots qui n'ont pas été faits ou dits à temps, et qui hante et empoisonne lentement l'existence, sans retour possible. Une légère vibration montant de la poche de son jeans détourna heureusement l'attention de Saga des réminiscences de sa peine et lui permit de recentrer son attention sur la victoire qu'il devait à tout prix remporter.

« Mais… Je… Je ne peux pas. C'est trop. Trop puissant, trop dévastateur…

\- Oui. Ça l'est, en effet. Et ça fait peur. Atrocement peur. Je le sais. »

Sous le regard volcanique à présent, Saga plongea dans ses souvenirs scellés depuis si longtemps. Camus ne vivrait pas la même agonie que lui. Il le refusait. Pour lui-même, il avait tout raté, mais il réussirait pour son ami. Il le lui devait. Il le leur devait, à tous. En expiation.

« Oui, la passion, l'amour fou, fait peur. Mais c'est une force qui ne saurait être contrée. En la niant, tu t'y perdras. Crois-moi, Camus, je sais de quoi je parle. Résister ne sert qu'à souffrir et détruire…

\- Et l'accepter ? Cela ne détruit pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas su le faire à temps. Je ne me suis pas ouvert. J'ai fait comme toi, je me suis emmuré en moi-même, persuadé que ma force suffirait pour asseoir le contrôle et la maîtrise totale, cette force fantastique à laquelle rien ne semblait pouvoir s'opposer…

\- Saga…

\- Et je me suis brisé... »

La voix du chevalier des Gémeaux n'était plus qu'un murmure ténu. Camus sentit un élan profond le pousser vers cet homme désespéré, dont il entrevoyait pour la première fois de façon aussi claire que terrible les fractures et les regrets inexprimés. Au fond, ils se ressemblaient tellement, tous les deux. Il serra la main qui tenait toujours la sienne, mais elle se retira brusquement. Saga poussa un profond soupir et reprit, d'une voix plus assurée.

« Crois-moi, cela ne sert à rien de lutter, tu as déjà perdu. Ou plutôt, tu as déjà gagné. Ne vois pas cet amour comme un défaut, quelque chose à supprimer ou à étouffer, mais comme une victoire, une chance. Une chance incroyable, un don des dieux. Bien peu d'humains sont ainsi caressés par la grâce d'un amour absolu, qui prend racine dans les limbes de la mémoire et accompagne le chemin d'une vie. Il est si rare de retrouver sa moitié perdue et si peu y parviennent. Ne refuse pas ce présent. Ne le laisse pas t'échapper. Retiens-le.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Cela fait si mal…

\- Oui. Terriblement. Mais cela permet aussi d'atteindre le comble du bonheur, en contrepartie. Tel que tu es là, tu agonises, sans échappatoire. Alors à quoi bon ? Choisis au moins la voie qui te permettras peut-être d'arriver aux Champs Élysées au lieu d'emprunter celle qui ne mène qu'au Tartare, tu ne crois pas ? Au fond, qu'as-tu à perdre ? »

Camus avait baissé la tête au cours du dernier échange et les mèches de feu de sa chevelure l'avaient soustrait au regard profond du chevalier des Gémeaux. Mais quelque chose dans son attitude, dans la fierté glacée qui semblait lui revenir doucement, souffla à Saga que ses paroles avaient été entendues et que soupesées, analysées et éclairées du feu d'un puissant cheminement intérieur, elles seraient bientôt assimilées et acceptées. Il avait confiance dans les capacités de réflexion et dans le courage farouche du Verseau. Discrètement, il effleura le portable dans la poche arrière de son jeans et quelques secondes à peine plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Sortant l'appareil de sa poche, il se leva.

« Excuse-moi, Camus, un appel du Sanctuaire, sans doute à propos des négociations que nous menons en sous main avec le groupuscule terroriste responsable de l'attentat de Berlin dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Je dois répondre. »

Camus releva la tête et le regarda bien en face. Son regard incandescent, le port altier de sa tête et les traits figés de son visage magnifique, indiquèrent à Saga qu'il avait vaincu. Il pouvait se retirer, il n'était plus l'un des protagonistes. Le chevalier du Verseau était armé pour le combat le plus crucial de sa vie.

Il sortit et s'adossant au battant de bois sombre pour retrouver le souffle qui lui manquait soudain, il murmura : « Bonne chance à vous deux » avant de disparaître dans le couloir noir.

_J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre_   
_Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes_   
_Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait, je capitule_

Le crépuscule laissait ses ombres violettes enserrer et ensevelir les aspérités de la réalité. Bientôt la nuit serait entièrement tombée et le parfum mystérieux et fascinant des ténèbres recouvrirait entièrement la vie. Mais la terrasse du Il Tridente, élégamment éclairée d'une multitude de bougies, défiait victorieusement la pénombre et le silence et resplendissait de vie. Dans une atmosphère feutrée, les clients devisaient à voix mesurée et le ressac de la mer rythmait les conversations humaines de son fracas hypnotique et apaisant.

Giuseppe avait fini par oublier ses énigmatiques et séduisants clients de l'arrière-salle. Pris en plein coup de feu, il parcourait à grandes enjambées ses tables et s'occupait de ses clients avec efficacité et discrétion. Il retournait aux cuisines apporter la commande d'un couple quand, dans son dos, s'éleva une voix chaude qui le remua désagréablement.

« Bonsoir, nous avons réservé une table pour vingt et une heures trente. Au nom de Gemini. »

Le timbre reconnaissable de la voix et le nom firent se retourner le serveur d'un bloc. Ébahi, il contempla à nouveau la silhouette puissante et harmonieuse aux longs et épais cheveux cendrés, au regard de mer sans fond, à la peau dorée, qui se tenait devant lui. Et le même trouble l'envahit derechef. Un mélange de crainte et de respect et… d'autre chose, moins sage, moins avouable, que Giuseppe se refusait à devoir préciser. Il secoua la tête et referma la bouche qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de garder ouverte dans sa contemplation fascinée. Hors de question de revivre le même émoi ! Se secouant intérieurement et s'efforçant de garder un air distant et professionnel, il allait s'enquérir de ce qui avait déplu au client pour qu'il quitte l'arrière salle et se trouve devant lui, quand il réalisa son erreur.

Ce n'était pas le même homme ! Même si la ressemblance était étourdissante, la sensation n'était pas la même. Le premier dégageait une force incontestée et assurée, sûre d'elle-même, qui n'admettait que l'adhésion. Celui qui se trouvait devant lui émettait un feu intérieur violent et irrégulier, découpé en longues flammes ardentes. Un rayonnement farouche plein de défi pour faire oublier une fragilité profonde. Giuseppe sentit sa bouche se rouvrir d'étonnement. Décidément, que lui arrivait-il ce soir ? Son imagination peu développée en temps ordinaire semblait prendre sa revanche sur des années de non-sollicitation ! Il secoua la tête et tâcha d'afficher un sourire de connivence, prêt à conduire ce jeune homme auprès de son frère. Ils devaient être jumeaux, c'était la seule explication. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, une étincelle dangereuse s'était allumée au fond des yeux bleus dont la couleur se troublait et s'assombrissait rapidement sous une mise en garde claire et menaçante. Giuseppe avala difficilement sa salive et d'une voix mal assurée indiqua à son terrible client sa table. Celui-ci passa devant lui sans le quitter du regard, achevant de l'écraser de ses yeux d'océan menaçants.

C'est alors que Giuseppe remarqua le deuxième homme derrière. Il eut un hoquet qu'il ne put dissimuler. Le jeune homme qui s'avançait était d'une beauté éclatante. Le serveur gémit en lui-même. Les boucles blondes, renvoyant la lumière des bougies par éclats d'or, les yeux de méditerranée que la pénombre accentuait et rendait plus profonds, le visage parfait aux traits ciselés, assommèrent le malheureux Giuseppe et achevèrent sa déroute. Avec un sourire tendre et d'une séduction inconsciente qui fit courir un délicieux et désagréable frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du serveur, le jeune homme passa devant lui. Presque résigné, avec un soupir fataliste, Giuseppe reçut au visage la bouffée d'air chargée de senteurs que le corps souple déplaça dans son sillage. Un corps parfait, dans ses proportions et sa démarche fluide. Des senteurs troubles et puissantes de pierre chauffée par le soleil, d'herbes aromatiques, de jasmin et de musc. Un parfum d'été et de chaleur. Une fragrance de désir. Dépité par l'aveu que ses propres réactions le forçaient à admettre, Giuseppe regarda le corps souple et jeune s'éloigner. Non, décidément, il ne se moquerait plus jamais de Luca…

S'avançant d'un pas léger mais assuré vers la petite table dans un coin sombre et isolé de la terrasse, Kanon luttait de toutes ses forces pour maîtriser son agitation intérieure violente. Il était bien près de perdre tout empire sur lui-même, de saisir Milo pour l'enlever et le soustraire au plan établi. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna sur le chevalier du Scorpion qui le talonnait, toutes ses hésitations s'envolèrent. Milo n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Oh bien entendu, pas pour tous ces quidam ou encore le serveur maladroit qui les dévorait des yeux, tous les deux, et qui avait bien failli éventer la mèche. Non, rien ne se devinait dans la démarche du jeune homme, dans son sourire à damner un saint, dans sa beauté d'été. Il était toujours Milo, rayonnant, lumineux, souriant. Précisément. C'était ce sourire qui ne le trompait plus. Ce sourire factice, laborieux, sans réelle chaleur, pour lui qui connaissait son sourire véritable, d'une lumière sans commune mesure avec ce pâle reflet. Il le savait : Milo souriait, pour mieux détourner l'attention et cacher ses larmes invisibles. Il eut un sourire amer. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, au fond, tous les deux.

Habité d'une force nouvelle, Kanon s'assit et fit signe au serveur éperdu, qui manqua renverser une carafe d'eau en l'apportant aux clients de la table voisine. Avec un redoutable froncement de sourcils qui permit à l'homme de se reprendre dans un léger frisson, il lui passa commande de deux cocktails en apéritif. Il attendirent en silence l'arrivée de leurs verres. Milo semblait absent, en apparence absorbé dans la contemplation des clients et de la terrasse, en réalité sans doute à nouveau absorbé par la fenêtre de sa mémoire et de son être intérieur. Kanon ne le quittait pas du regard, s'imprégnant de tout ce qui le constituait, pour le faire sien éternellement et le graver au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Il s'abreuvait de ses yeux clairs et de sa chevelure de soleil. Son cœur explosait et se serrait alternativement avec une force et une douleur qui lui coupaient la respiration parfois. Il l'aimait… Il l'aimait tellement… Il n'en serait jamais rassasié… Et pourtant, il n'emporterait ce soir avec lui que le fantôme de Milo, le souvenir ébloui d'une année d'un bonheur indicible... Ce Milo-là, le seul qui lui resterait, ne serait rien qu'à lui et l'accompagnerait tout au long de sa vie. Il le chérirait en secret, à jamais, enfermé à clefs dans son esprit. Milo…

Un vrombissement discret s'éleva de la poche arrière de son jeans. Il ferma les yeux sur la lame de souffrance blanche, chauffée à blanc qui le parcourut comme la foudre. Le signal. C'était fini. Le dernier acte commençait, celui dont il était exclu, celui qui allait le consumer et l'anéantir. Sur un dernier cri de douleur silencieux, le regard d'océan s'alluma de flammes impérieuses violentes.

« Tu as choisi ?

\- Ouais, même si le choix du resto m'étonne de toi.

\- Quoi ? T'aime pas le poisson ? Moi j'adore ça, tu sais, la mer et ses produits.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Tu vas où ?

\- En griller une.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Non, il faut que tu restes commander pour nous deux, sinon on mangera jamais. Prends-moi un tartare aux trois poissons et une dorade et son accompagnement de saison.

\- Ça marche ! »

Milo replongea dans la carte, tandis que Kanon le contemplait avec une intensité teintée de désespoir. Surpris de la présence silencieuse et tendue de son compagnon, le chevalier du Scorpion leva ses yeux clairs sur l'homme debout et immobile qui le mangeait des yeux. Devant l'expression d'abord surprise puis interrogative et incisive de Milo, Kanon mobilisa ses dernières forces pour sourire crânement avec cette provocation qui lui était indissolublement associée, tandis que son être intérieur achevait de se déchirer. Sous la puissance du combat mené en secret et la rupture nette du dernier lien qui le retenait à Milo, son feu intérieur s'embrasa et, l'espace d'un instant, Kanon fut d'une beauté sublime. Le chevalier du Scorpion frissonna longuement sans comprendre le sens de cette intensité soudaine et fugitive. Déjà, Kanon s'éloignait de son pas souple et trouvait tout juste la force de lancer la composition du numéro, comme convenu.

« Et fais bien attention à tes fesses en mon absence, le serveur ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Allez dégage ! »

En riant d'un air léger, Kanon évita et rattrapa au vol le menu lancé par Milo dans un sourire, avant de le déposer au passage sur la console de service et de sortir à grandes enjambées du restaurant. En arrivant dans la rue noire à présent, il chancela et dut s'adosser au mur d'une maison pour ne pas tomber. Ses larges épaules frémirent et sa haute silhouette se courba, comme le roseau dans le vent. Il resta un temps indéfini ployé par sa peine, perdu en lui-même. Au bout de ce temps suspendu, une main douce et puissante le prit par l'épaule et le retourna. Les deux hommes d'une stature et d'une construction identiques se dévisagèrent sans un mot, sans un geste, dans l'ombre. Le second, qui venait d'arriver, ébaucha un geste hésitant pour étreindre et serrer contre lui cette souffrance si vive et blanche qu'il pressentait, mais la main à peine levée retomba. D'un accord tacite, ils s'enfoncèrent de concert dans la petite rue dévorée par la nuit, en silence, sans se toucher, jusqu'à ce que l'esprit de Kanon ne se rompe et que la douleur le précipite vers son frère. Le cœur étreint à la limite du supportable, l'esprit en déroute, tremblant lui-même comme une feuille, Saga ouvrit les bras et accueillit son jumeau, son miroir, contre lui. Enfin...

Dans une distorsion d'espace étrange, les deux hautes silhouettes enlacées disparurent. Il ne resta que le silence et la nuit.

Giuseppe consulta sa montre nerveusement. Il avait intérêt à obéir à son client : il lui avait fichu une frousse bleue en lui donnant des ordres nets appuyés par une expression impérieuse absolue n'admettant pas la moindre velléité de désobéissance. Dix minutes, pas une de plus. A l'heure dite, il se fraya un passage rapide jusqu'à la table isolée de la terrasse où le jeune homme aux boucles blondes attendait patiemment. Lorsque celui-ci leva ses yeux à mi-chemin entre le bleu et le vert sur lui, le serveur fut surpris de leur expression souffrante et lointaine. Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et rapidement le jeune convive retrouva son charme séducteur puissant et son sourire enjôleur.

« Si monsieur veut bien me suivre ? Votre ami a préféré une autre table, à l'intérieur.

\- Ah bon ? C'est étonnant de sa part, je ne comprends pas.

\- Il a froid apparemment en terrasse. »

Milo ébaucha un sourire moqueur. C'était vrai, Kanon était un gros frileux. Sans émettre d'autre objection, il se leva et suivit le serveur sans un mot jusqu'en arrière-salle. Arrivé devant une porte de bois sombre, le serveur s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Milo eut bien la pensée fugitive que vraiment cette salle était très isolée et que c'était surprenant, mais il posa machinalement la main sur la poignée, la baissa et poussa le battant. La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce élégante et intime dans laquelle se trouvait une unique table et une personne unique. Une fragrance de neige, une senteur d'hiver et de givre l'envahit et l'étreignit doucement, accélérant sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Pétrifié par la surprise, la douleur, le flot des souvenirs, le maelström d'émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger complètement, Milo ne bougea pas quand Camus se leva vivement et, avec une rapidité qui fit hoqueter le serveur à ses côtés, vint le saisir, le tirer à l'intérieur de la salle et refermer la porte d'un coup sec. Giuseppe resta face à la porte sombre, interdit, ne sachant comment analyser ce qu'il venait de voir à grand-peine, comme si son œil n'avait pas pu enregistrer tous les mouvements du jeune homme à la chevelure de feu. En déroute complète, il se dépêcha de regagner la salle et la terrasse du restaurant où l'attendaient les clients ordinaires d'un monde normal.

Dans la salle retirée, Camus et Milo se faisaient face, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, en silence. Tendus tous les deux, ils exprimaient leur malaise et leurs émotions chacun à sa manière. L'atmosphère de la pièce se chargeait doucement de cristaux de gel qui dessinaient des arabesques envoûtantes sur les carreaux des fenêtres tandis que les yeux clairs semblaient refléter la lumière des bougies et s'allumer d'une lueur orangée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononçait un son, mais ils ne se quittaient pas du regard et leurs yeux parcouraient l'autre et se l'appropriaient entièrement, retrouvant avec une facilité déconcertante une habitude contemplative inconsciente qu'ils partageaient sans le savoir depuis l'enfance. Camus avait toujours adoré admirer la beauté de Milo à la dérobée quand celui-ci ne le voyait pas. Et Milo avait toujours dévoré du regard celle de Camus à son insu, avec une intensité et une possessivité sans cesse renouvelée. Quand est-ce que les choses avaient changé, s'étaient assombri ? Quand s'étaient-ils ainsi éloignés de leur point d'ancrage réciproque ?

Le premier, Camus se reprit et rompant l'échange visuel, se détourna en invitant Milo à s'asseoir à la place de Saga. Il mesurait tout le dévouement et l'amour de son Gémeau, et ceux de Kanon certainement, à la présence de Milo dans la pièce. Et son esprit analytique puissant échafaudait déjà le raisonnement nécessaire pour circonvenir l'opposition ouverte de son invité imprévu. Mais si le Verseau remerciait intérieurement les chevaliers des Gémeaux et était bien décidé à suivre les conseils de Saga et à mettre à plat les difficultés antérieures, il n'en allait pas de même pour le Scorpion, visiblement cueilli à chaud. Camus constatait, éperdu, les ravages opérés par cette année d'absence sur Milo et la montée en flèche d'une colère brûlante et destructrice qui lui labourait le cœur. Résigné mais déterminé, le chevalier du Verseau se prépara au combat. L'affrontement serait rude, il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : vaincre ou mourir. Il devait gagner.

Au lieu de s'avancer vers le centre de la pièce et la table qui s'y trouvait, Milo se rencogna le plus loin qu'il pouvait de lui, aux aguets, le regard orangé hostile. Camus ne bougea pas. Il sentait le Scorpion proche de la rupture et voulait parvenir à comprendre la raison de cette quasi haine qu'il sentait dirigée contre lui et dont l'intensité le surprenait désagréablement. Il lui avait fait du mal et l'avait chassé à tort de sa vie, il en était conscient. Mais est-ce que cela seul pouvait entraîner un rejet aussi violent ? Il en doutait. Il y avait autre chose. Il devait comprendre de quoi il était question pour pouvoir désarmer la colère de Milo et le ramener à lui. Mais tant que le Scorpion se murerait dans le silence, il n'y parviendrait pas. Résolu, il engagea le combat.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas t'asseoir, Milo ? Le serveur viendra bientôt prendre la commande et il serait judicieux de faire ton choix, maintenant que tu es là. »

Le haut le corps du chevalier du Scorpion ne lui échappa pas. Il parvenait à l'atteindre, c'était bon signe. Il poursuivit son assaut.

« Et puis, je pense que nous avons à parler, tous les deux. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Le rire méchant lui coupa la parole et lui brisa le cœur. Déesse, comme il devait avoir mal pour se montrer si mauvais… Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Milo était un chevalier puissant, détenteur d'un pouvoir presque cruel dans son exécution, mais il ne l'était pas lui-même et ne se réjouissait jamais de faire du mal. Il était foncièrement bon et généreux, Camus le savait. Alors pourquoi lui adressait-il cette mine sombrement réjouie et vicieuse, qui disait clairement qu'il n'hésiterait pas à rendre coup pour coup en frappant consciencieusement au plus douloureux ? L'avait-il à ce point détruit ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Il retint à grand-peine un gémissement. Saga avait raison, il devait se rendre. Il n'était même plus question de son propre bonheur, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Mais il devait lui rendre le sourire. Saga l'avait dit : résister ne servait qu'à souffrir et détruire. Il refusait que le prix à payer soit la détresse et la vie de Milo !

Courageusement, Camus se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à faire face au chevalier du Scorpion. Il nota avec tristesse que l'ongle de l'index de Milo venait de s'allonger et de se teinter de sang. Après un an de séparation et un combat acharné l'un contre l'autre, ils en étaient encore là… Mais quelle souffrance indicible hantait ainsi le Scorpion ? S'arrêtant à quelques pas, il fit face avec calme et assurance, nimbé de cet éclat glacé si particulier qui le définissait.

« Oui, nous avons à parler. Du moins, j'ai à le faire, puisque je vois que tu ne comptes pas m'adresser la parole. Dans ce cas, je voudrais que tu m'écoutes, s'il te plaît, Milo. Je t'en prie... »

Les yeux clairs dont la teinte orangée étrange faisait ressortir la luminosité dans l'obscurité le fixèrent sans ciller et Milo hocha lentement la tête. Alors, pour une fois, contrairement à toutes ses habitudes, à contre-courant de son caractère profond, Camus se fit violence et parla longuement. Il lui dit son amour, ses inquiétudes et ses craintes. Cet amour fou dont il avait pris conscience à Athènes dans leur adolescence et qui l'avait terrifié, si bien qu'il l'avait enseveli en lui pour tenter de l'oublier. Il lui décrivit ce bonheur absolu qui l'avait saisi en entendant son aveu, ébloui de la communion de leurs âmes, éperdu de la rencontre de leurs lèvres, du langage de leurs corps. Il ne lui cacha pas les ombres, la jalousie dévorante et la possessivité, cette volonté qu'il savait malsaine d'écarter tous les autres, de le cacher, le garder rien qu'à lui. Il lui détailla les causes profondes de sa peur, qu'il avait mis si longtemps à comprendre : l'effroi que ce rêve ineffable ne lui échappe, que ce bonheur trop grand pour lui ne le dépasse. Il lui avoua les blessures d'amour-propre qui le terrifiaient, qui le paralysaient : la terreur de n'être pas à la hauteur de sa lumière et son charme solaire, lui, la créature de glace et d'ombre, emmurée dans le silence. Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit terrible en apercevant le baiser et l'étreinte de Kanon, les soupçons qui l'avaient ravagé, la souffrance qui l'avait étreint. Et il lui peignit alors la douleur et l'agonie silencieuses qui ne l'avaient plus quitté depuis son départ, la certitude amère d'avoir brisé de ses mains son bonheur et la folie qui le prenait à cette pensée. Camus parla longtemps, d'une voix émue, hachée et frémissante, entrecoupée de longs silences douloureux, conscient qu'il jouait là sa dernière carte et qu'il n'y aurait plus de salut pour lui si Milo refusait sa vérité. Il se livra comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, comme jamais il n'aurait imaginé en être capable. Et lorsque sa voix presque chuchotée d'émotion se tut, il resta debout, mis à nu, totalement.

_Amour, joie, émotions, sentiments, compréhension mutuelle, chemin commun, passion, don de soi..._

Il venait de comprendre, enfin. Un soupir brisé lui échappa. Il était épuisé. Un mouvement en face de lui attira son attention et l'espoir d'une réaction de Milo le parcourut. Mais ce ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Le visage fermé et dur, le regard toujours orangé, sans un mot, Milo se détourna, le dépassa et se mit à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer. Un frémissement monta des profondeurs de son être et Camus se sentit ployer sous la douleur. Il avait perdu, perdu Milo. La souffrance le transperça, violemment, comme le claquement assourdissant de l'éclair qui frappe la terre. Comme la passion l'avait emporté, il s'en rappelait, avec la même force, un jour d'orage sur un ponton de bois, à son arrivée au Sanctuaire, face à un garçon de son âge aux boucles de soleil, aux yeux de méditerranée et au sourire de lumière. Lentement il se courbait sur lui-même enroulant ses bras autour de lui pour se soustraire à cette douleur immense, proche de la folie, quand la voix de Milo, cassée elle aussi par l'émotion, s'éleva.

« Ça y est, tu as vidé ton sac ? Ce n'est pas juste, Camus. Ce n'est pas parce que toi, là, maintenant, tu as décidé que c'était le moment, que ça doit l'être pour moi ! Tu ne sais rien, rien de ce que j'ai vécu durant ton absence puis depuis notre résurrection. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai traversé. »

Un espoir fou alluma les courants de lave incandescente dans les yeux sombres qui s'éteignaient. Camus se redressa et, le cœur battant, dont la pulsation semblait enfiévrer son être et lui rendre des forces, il s'approcha silencieusement du jeune homme lui tournant le dos. Il s'arrêta cependant à quelques pas. Milo avait lui aussi besoin de parler.

« Ça a toujours été comme ça : toi qui décidait et moi qui acceptait. C'est de ma faute aussi, j'aurais dû te le dire. Mais j'avais tellement peur de te perdre, j'étais tellement loin de soupçonner tout ce que tu viens de dire… Alors je faisais avec. Mais cette nuit-là... Cette nuit-là… Je n'ai pas pu. La douleur a été la plus forte et je t'ai détesté, je t'ai haï de cette souffrance insupportable que tu m'imposais…

\- Milo… Si tu savais comme je regrette ma jalousie. J'aurais dû te parler, te laisser une chance de t'expliquer. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je t'ai sauté au visage et t'ai chassé de ma vie… Si tu savais comme je regrette… »

Un soupir amer lui répondit.

« Je ne parle pas de cette nuit de l'année dernière, mais de celle-là, affreuse, insoutenable, où tu m'as abandonné. Celle où tu m'as laissé derrière sans même une hésitation, face à ton disciple. Cette nuit où je t'ai haï à te déchirer, à te renier, à te salir dans mes souvenirs. Celle où ma raison a basculé, ma foi a vacillé, mon être s'est éteint. Cette nuit qu'aucun mot ne pourrait décrire où j'aurais pu te tuer, me tuer, tout détruire, te rejoindre... »

Camus frissonna jusqu'aux fondements de lui-même. Il était dévasté devant l'ampleur de la souffrance qu'il décelait chez Milo, devant l'étendue du désastre qu'il avait provoqué sans le vouloir, sans le savoir, sans même l'effleurer, tout à son rôle de maître et de chevalier d'or d'Athéna. Si seulement le chevalier du Scorpion n'avait pas eu un sourire si redoutable, si efficace, pour se dissimuler… Si seulement, il avait compris, s'était livré plus tôt…

Il franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient de l'homme qu'il aimait passionnément et l'enlaça étroitement, attirant le dos de Milo contre sa poitrine, l'enfermant de ses bras pour soulager sa détresse à vif.

« Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné. Jamais, Milo. Depuis mes six ans, tu es le centre de ma vie, le point d'ancrage de mon existence, tu règnes dans mon cœur. Tu as toujours été le seul, tu le seras toujours, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Tu dis cela et pourtant tu n'as pas hésité une seconde. Pour une promesse de professeur, tu es parti et je n'ai eu que ton corps figé de neige, glacé et froid, à pleurer. Je n'ai plus eu qu'à survivre seul, à rester derrière, encore. Je suis donc si peu de chose que ceux que j'aime m'abandonnent tous, les uns après les autres ? Que leur visages disparaissent dans le temps et l'oubli et qu'il ne me reste qu'un vide immense ? Je ne veux plus continuer mon chemin sans toi, me reconstruire sur le vide et l'absence pour voir tout balayé à nouveau… Je préfère encore partir le premier, cette fois… »

Camus ferma les yeux en resserrant son étreinte comme pour imbriquer leur corps l'un dans l'autre et ne plus former qu'un tout indissoluble. Ils restèrent silencieux durant un instant et lorsque Camus parla à nouveau, ce fut d'une voix douce, émue et solennelle. Sa décision était prise, ses craintes et ses atermoiements balayés. Jamais il n'avait été plus sûr de prendre la bonne décision. La meilleure possible. La seule.

« Je suis désolé, Milo, je n'avais pas compris, je te demande pardon. Je vais te faire une promesse, comme lorsque nous étions petits. Et tu sais que je fais peu de promesses car je les tiens toujours, envers et contre tout. J'ai tenu cette promesse terrible faite à Hyoga et Isaac quand je suis devenu leur maître de les conduire au terme de mon enseignement sur la voie du cosmos ultime. Je l'ai tenue en sachant que je te ferai souffrir. Mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point… Alors tu peux me croire, je tiendrai cette promesse que je vais te faire à présent. Quoiqu'il arrive dans l'avenir, quelles que soient les conséquences, je vivrai, tu m'entends, Milo, je vivrai pour toi, je te le promets ! »

Au long et puissant frémissement qui parcourut Milo, Camus sut qu'il avait réussi. Saga avait raison. Il n'y avait pas de défaite ou de vaincu, seulement une communion sacrée et l'amour. Une sensation humide le ramena à l'homme qui tremblait encore dans ses bras et, le cœur chaviré, il resserra encore son étreinte déjà si étroite. Milo pleurait en silence, enfin.

Giuseppe entrouvrit la porte, risqua un coup d'œil, ne sachant au vu du silence qui régnait s'il devait entrer prendre la commande. Il resta saisi. Dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre se découpait une silhouette double et blanche. La lumière de la lune baignait la scène d'une opalescence irréelle et dessinait les lignes parfaites des deux corps de fils d'argent. Les carreaux qui faisaient face et le sol semblaient couverts de cristaux de givre éclatants, qui dessinaient des arabesques blanches magnifiques. Dans cette luminescence sublime et magique, qui transformait la vision en tableau superbe, enlacés et bouches jointes, les deux jeunes hommes se fondaient l'un en l'autre comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

Retenant son souffle, Giuseppe referma la porte et s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds. Milo et Camus ne l'entendirent pas. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient avait la saveur et le charme puissant d'un premier baiser, qui accompagne et scelle l'amour. La promesse était acceptée.

_Je ne peux pas_   
_Je ne l'aime pas_   
_Comme toi_

Ça y est, c'est la fin... Merci de m'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce texte, comme j'ai aimé l'écrire.


End file.
